Common Sense
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Bella Black has returned home to help out her friends with the red headed vamp that seems to cause a lot of trouble for everyone. Joining her best friends Sam and Maria, she's ready to get this over with. Being imprinted on was the last thing she was looking for, but it wasn't unwelcomed, especially when the wolf that imprinted was her old love.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since I've been home, back to the Quileute reservation of La Push, Washington. My name is Bella Black a cousin of Billy Black. But also cousin to one, Nicole Swan, I am Charlie Swan's niece. Sam Uley, Maria Dark-Horse and I were the best of friends; the three of us grew up together.

A year ago I left to get the scars on my back reduced, and the only place that seemed to be able to get the huge scars to disappear was in Tokyo, Japan. So now here I am pulling up to my Uncle Charlie's home in Forks, WA.

Walking up the steps I hear someone shuffling toward the door. I listened as I heard the doorknob creak as it twisted and watched as the door came open to reveal a middle-aged man with graying hair standing in front of me. "Uncle Charlie." I acknowledged the man.

His eyes lit up as he saw it really was me, an overwhelming emotion overtook him and he picked me up in a huge hug. "Bella, I'm glad you're back and just in time too. I was getting ready to go to La Push to see Billy." I smiled softly when he spoke of Billy. I was missing my cousin something awful. So I offered to drive and he accepted.

Our drive to La Push was in silence and great respect for each other's privacy. He never did question me, unless he thought I was in danger. Even then he asked minimal questions to stay the awkwardness that would probably come from prying into someone else's life. As soon as the small red home came into view, my body shivered in anticipation at the thought of seeing my cousins. Nic and Billy, regardless of age I saw Billy as my cousin not an elder of my tribe. I was never around his kids only him, so when Rachel and Rebecca had came across me asleep in their living room one morning they didn't know what to think. I'm sure Rachel would have woken me up if not for their dad sitting at the kitchen table calmly eating his breakfast. I've seen them from afar, but not spoken to them. The same goes with his youngest, Jacob. The boy seems to be just that, a boy. So I opted to not get involved in their lives, yet I kept in touch with Billy. I am two years older than Sam, but only a year older than Maria.

I pulled out of my musings by my uncle nudging my in the ribs with his elbow as he nodded his head in the direction of Billy sitting in the doorway.

"Hey Billy." I said as I gave him a bright smile and hugged him.

"Bella, how have you been?" Billy asked eyeing me with great detail.

I shrugged as I answered, "Good, surgery went well. But it is good to be home finally. Is my house still standing?"

"Yes, it is. Sam has been taking care of it for you. He believed you would be home soon enough." Billy said smiling. "You didn't say anything, did you?"

"No. You were the only one I told I was coming home. Uncle Charlie got a surprise. Now where is my cousin Nic at?" I asked looking to Billy.

"In the garage around back with Jacob." Billy said nodding his head toward the side of the house.

"I'll go get her." Charlie said walking away.

When I was sure he was out of earshot I asked the question I had been dying to ask. "How many else?"

"Five so far, Jacob was the last. We're hoping that he's the last, but Quil is starting to show signs as well." Billy said gravely. I nodded solemnly as we heard feet shuffling back toward us. I turned and my eyes zoomed in to Nic's and I smiled warmly to her. She took a second before recognition crossed her features and she smiled a smile so bright I thought her face might crack.

"Bella!" She squealed as she launched herself on me as I caught her and hugged her close. "I can't believe you're home. Finally you're back."

"I know, baby cousin. I know. Come we need to take a walk and catch up." I said as we started down the worn path to the beach. I could hear Jacob's light footsteps behind us.

When we got to the beach I turned making her stop dead in her tracks as she turned to face me. "Now, tell me what is really going on with you? That smile back there was the first real smiled you've had in a while. So tell me what happened." I said a bit harshly eyeing her.

She put her head down and I watched as tears started to slide down her cheeks. "I put everything I had into our relationship, and he left me. Left me alone and didn't say anything, just that he didn't want me. I don't know how I'm supposed to move on from that."

"Hush!" I barked making her jump back a bit. "Now you need to see what I see. You put yourself down every time. But you're stronger than anyone, especially you, gives you credit for. Now you know where I stand on this. You have no reason to hang onto someone who did not want you for some unknown, unrealistic reason. You are perfect as you are, Nicole. No one and I say this with all the feelings I can muster can make you feel like you are not perfect as you are. Do you understand?"

Nic nodded and sniffled as more tears slid down her face. Whatever she was about to say was cut off by Jacob Black.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that?" Jacob asked me pissed off.

"None of your business, Black. She is my cousin; I can say what I must to get her to see what I see. You are part of this problem as well. Treating her as if she were glass, treating her as if she were fragile. She's stronger than you think, boy." I said sneering at the boy.

"Daijoubu?" I asked looking at Nic.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Nic said looking up as her tears dried up. "Jake quit it."

"But she-" he started but got cut off.

"No, she's right; I don't need to pine after someone who left me for no reason. I need to harden my shell a bit. I'm better now, thanks Bella. It was just what I needed." Nic said smiling genuinely.

A deep male voice came booming from behind us and I froze. I know that voice. I faced the ocean as the voice said, "Nic, Jake, Sam needs you at his house."

As the footsteps got closer my heart started to race. I looked to Nic, who had a smug smile on her face seeing the panic in my eyes.

"Who's the girl?" The voice asked.

"Oh, Um… Paul this is Bella Black, Bella this is Paul La-" Nic started, but got cut off.

"Lahote." I finished turning around avoiding his eyes.

"Bella?" Came Paul's smooth voice. "Look at me, please?"

"No, I will not Paul." I said closing my eyes and turning my head. "You don't need me, from what I hear you have plenty of female's for you."

"Please, Bella, just look me in the eyes." Paul's voice pleaded. "I got messed up when you left. I really did. When you left it felt like my whole world got ripped away from me. So will you please just look me in the eyes Bella?"

Finally opening my eyes I looked him in the eyes and my world stopped. I felt a tug on my heart as his eyes were glazed over. He finally came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you." He whispered into my hair as I hugged him back, letting a traitorous tear slip in the process.

"Come on we've gotta get to Sam's." Paul said as we all took off down a path that led straight up to Sam's little cottage. I took in the changes that seemed to have happened as while I had been a way. Paul pulled me up the stairs and I watched as Nic sat on Jacob's lap as everyone was seated. I ran past Paul straight into Sam's arms. His instinctively came around me and I smiled. "Sammy, I've missed you." I said looking up to see a stunned expression on his face.

"Bella!" Sam exclaimed as he twirled me around making me yelp in surprise. He set me down and we started laughing. "How have you been? You've been gone for a year!"

"I had to go, Sam. I had to get them removed." I said as I pulled my shirt up on my back revealing four light scars on my back, not the deep gashes he had been used to seeing. "Just because I forgave you, didn't mean I still wanted them."

"I see." Sam said smiling.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"When Sam first phased, he was a major hothead. Well, when he first phased his did it in front of me, well, on me." Everyone turned to me looking shocked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"We were talking about the fight he had just had with Leah, when I said something about him being a jerk sometimes and he phased as I was walking away. His left paw got my back on its way down. The gashes used to be much worse than Emily's. That's why I left a year ago. I had to get them removed. It was a horrible memory and I didn't want to remember it. From what Billy told me and from what I remember about Sam's first phase, Paul's hot-headed moments are similar, but don't hold a candle to Sam's uncontrollable temper. Everything we said would set him off. It didn't even have to pertain to him, yet he would phase anyway. You owe me too, for that time you wrecked my living room and my new dining table." I said looking at everyone and settling in on a squirming Sam.

"You kept saying we, who's we?" Paul asked.

"That would be me." Came a female voice from the door way. My eyes lit up as I saw Maria standing in the doorway. I ran straight to her and Sam came to hug us both.

"Finally you're both home. My world is now complete." Sam joked holding his heart.

"Well if I could, I would rip it from you again, but seeing you so happy, nah it makes me want to slap you." Maria quipped as she and I started laughing at the mock-glare he was sending us.

"Oh no, Ria, It's the hulk, he's back!" I squealed as Maria and I took off outside Sam chasing us.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Sam said predatorily as he stalked us.

"Oh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my jeans." I said laughing.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy when will you ever learn?" Maria said as she pulled on a piece of rope that was next to her making Sam rise straight up in a net. Sam looked down at us in a glare from his spot about fifteen feet in the air.

I looked to the porch to see all the guys laughing at Sam's predicament. The girls were falling over themselves laughing.

"Shut up all of you. Maria! Bella! Get me down!" Sam whined making the guys laugh even harder. Their great Alpha was whining to two small women, who were doubled over laughing, to let him down. "Why is it every time you two are together I'm always ending up in a net or in a tree?"

"Because you always fall for it. Don't blame us if you're too stupid to see a set up." Maria said pulling out her butterfly knife, wielding it expertly, she swiped the rope and down came Sam in a crashing thud. Maria and I fell over laughing again as Sam got stuck in the net and couldn't move.

"Come on can we get this meeting over with?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow at us. "I'd like to spend time with my girl, if at all possible."

"Yeah, we need the low down as well." Maria said pulling my hand as I reached and grabbed Sam's hand so he was being dragged as well.

"Hey, remember when we broke into the school?" I asked looking at the two.

"Oh yeah, that's when you tripped and landed right on Mr. Perkins, making him squeal like a little girl." Sam said smiling.

"And Mr. Reynolds told us that we were suspended for two weeks." Maria said remembering.

"Or when you tripped and fell into Paul's lap at the dance?" Sam asked looking at me. I smirked and looked to a blushing Paul.

"Oh yeah, if I remember correctly that was when you fell into the spiked punch bowl and ended up drunker than Tori at Denise's birthday party." I said looking to Sam as his eyes widened.

"Oh man, Tori was messed up. And Rachel drank that whole bottle of vodka by herself and I got blamed for it. Just cause she couldn't hold her liquor and threw up all over Billy's porch, making Rebecca carry her to her room." Maria said laughing.

"Or when Denise kept trying to feel up Sam and Dean in front of Leah and Jerri?" I said laughing as Sam looked disgusted. "Or when your dad showed up at my house and we had that drinking party with just the four of us?"

"Damn I miss him. I heard he's living on the Makah rez." I said looking to Sam, who just nodded.

"Have you seen him at all?" Maria asked and we both looked to Sam, who just shook his head.

"MEETING?" Everyone yelled at us.

"Oh right. We can have flashbacks later. We have to get this over with." Sam said as we all ended up in the living room.

On the couch was Sam, Me, and Maria. Emily sat on the arm of the couch near Sam. Paul sat between my legs on the floor. Some of the boys and their imprints were off to the side and Jacob sat on the chair with Nic in his lap. The way they moved complimented each other so perfectly and I was happy for my cousins. If it wasn't for the fact that my dad was Billy's cousin I don't think I'd have ever noticed the young man sitting there.

"Okay, the red head is back, but so are the Cullen's." Sam said as everyone looked shocked and looked at Maria and me. "They already know. They've known longer than any of you have."

"If you all would not have played down the legends, then you would have noticed it sooner. We three put so much stock into our tribal legends that we know it by heart. That and the fact that Old Quil has been training Maria and I to be healers is a contribution." I said looking at them all.

"There's not much that can't get past us." Maria pointed out. "Like you Embry, you're the bastard son of Quil Ateara the Fourth. Meaning you and Quil are brothers. Just like Sarah Black was a great contributor to our education when she was alive, or the fact that Nic is the main player in this Act, or the fact that Quil jr. is about to phase any second now."

At the last part everyone jumped up. "What?"

"In about five…four…three…two…one. And let it rip brother." I said as a new Howl was heard. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Jacob, Embry, Let's go." Sam said as he gave Emily a swift kiss on the lips before they were gone.

"How did you know?" Paul asked in awe.

"Cause Love, we are in tune with our spiritual needs. You maybe the warriors, but the women are the bodies that have to be strong enough to support that spirit. So watch, when Quil comes in his life will be complete." I said looking to Maria, who looked excited. I leaned over and whispered in Italian. "Ricordo che solo sedici anni" (Remember he is only sixteen.)

"Sono cosi eccitata! Egli è la mia anima gemella e io sono sua." Maria said excitedly. (I'm so excited/He is my soul mate and I am his.)

"Siamo tornati" Sam shouted from outside. Everyone went wide eyed as Sam spoke. "Voi due dovreste essere felici non si è preoccupato di prendere un'altra lingua." (We're back!/You two should be happy no one bothered to pick up another language.)

"I suppose we should be thankful you did?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.

"I only did it so I could understand you two, when you talk." Sam said smiling as he turned toward Emily. "La mia Bella ragazza." (My beautiful girl.)

Maria and I looked to one another and smiled at the sight. That was when Jacob, Embry and Quil walked in. As soon as Quil's eyes landed on Maria, he was hooked and we all knew it. His voice found, he spoke words that made me and Maria melt. "Io e te per sempre." (You and me forever)

"Sembra come se fosse l'eccezione." I said looking to Sam, who nodded. (Looks like he was the exception.)

"Okay no more foreign languages. It's not fair to the rest of us." Embry said looking at us.

"regarde comme il est sur le point d'exposer" I said to Maria in French as Quil and Sam just nodded. (Looks like he's about to explode.)

"Vous saves aussi bien française?" Maria asked looking between Quil and Sam as they nodded. "Quelles qutres langues connaissez-vous?" (You know French as well?/What other languages do you know?)

"Que outras linguas que voce sabe?" Quil asked looking at Maria. (What other languages do you know? Portuguese)

"Viele, viele, dass sie vielleicht nicht wissen." Maria said raising an eyebrow to Quil. (Many, many you may not know.)

"Deutsch leicht genug." Quil said expertly. I nodded to Sam. (German, easy enough.)

"Was ist mit dir?" I asked. (What about you?)

"Ja jsem ten, kdo ho nau il." Sam said pointing to Quil, who nodded. (I'm the one who taught him. Czech)

"Enough with the languages. Can we just get this over with?" Jacob groaned bringing our attention back. I didn't even realize everyone was still here. But that's what happens when we three get together, we forget about everything else.

"Sorry, we get lost sometimes." I said smiling.

"Okay well that was it really; I just wanted you to all be on alert. Well if you don't mind all of you aside from Maria, Quil, Bella, Paul, Emily and I, can leave." Sam said as they all high-tailed it out of the house.

"How did you all come across speaking different languages?" Paul asked.

"When we were in school, we couldn't speak Quileute because the teachers knew what we were saying. So we opted for different languages, that way no one would know what we were saying. Back then it was just Maria and I, but apparently our little Sammy here was paying attention after all." I said laughing as Sam mock-glared at me.

"So are you gonna formally introduce us?" Maria asked looking to Quil.

"Oh shit, right, Quil this is Maria Dark-Horse and Bella Black." Sam said quickly. "Bella, Ria this is Quil Ateara the V, and Emily Young, my fiancée."

I nodded. I turned to Paul and sighed. "We need to talk."

He nodded and mouthed 'Later'. I moved a bit so he could sit on the couch, which he then pulled me into his lap. Quil had already picked up Maria and pulled her onto his. Sam had Emily on his as they sat on the love seat.

I looked around and locked eyes with Sam. "Let's get this over with." I said taking a deep breath and started to meditate. Opening my eyes I heard gasps so I knew my eyes were glowing white.

The voice that came out of my mouth was a two tone of my voice and a mans voice.

_In two days something of great importance is to happen. It will cause semi chaos within the pack. Some who have shied away from their heritage will be thrust into it. The fate of the tribe rest in the hands of the true Alpha's imprint. The only problem with this is that his life already revolves around her and thinks he has not imprinted. The selfless imprint will take a great risk, but come out a greater person for it. For this to work the pack must establish a relationship with the Olympic coven._

_Current Alpha will stay Alpha for many months, till the True Alpha and his Imprint are ready to accept their roles. Three others will be thrust into this life within the next two weeks. Harry Clearwater will die, it must happen, do not try to prevent it. His sacrifice must be done, he is aware of this and accepted his fate._

_Maria and Bella are the two seers that will need to be there for the battle. The wolves are to use them as vessels. Draw from their strength to fight harder and more effectively._

_This is all for now._

I slumped down and leaned into Paul. "Did you get what you needed?" I asked turning to Sam.

He nodded solemnly. "Poor Harry." He said quietly. "Who told him?"

"I did." I said looking at him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He needed to be told." I said simply.

"You can't just play with people's lives like that. It's not right." Emily cried as she looked at me pissed off.

"I'm not playing with people's lives, Emily." I snapped. "Harry is a good friend of my Dad's...if I could change it I would. You do not know me, so don't act like you do."

"Bella, calm yourself. Don't get too worked up. You're already exhausted as it is." Maria said softly as I stood up, moving away from them all.

"You can all look at me as if I'm doing this on purpose, or whatever. I never asked for this, damn it! You have no fucking clue what I fucking go through all the fucking time. I can't stop anything, I just have to sit back and watch. What's the point of being able to see the future if I can't change it?" I yelled causing them all to flinch. "You all don't understand anything."

I jumped over the couch and ran out the door and took off back toward Billy's. I was almost there when I ran into a large chest. Looking up I see Harry standing there. I fall into his arms as he hugs me to him. "Bell's what's the matter?" He asked softly.

"It's coming too soon, Harry." I sobbed as he rubbed my back.

"I know, young one. This burden should not have been given to you. You are too much of a good person to have this kind of fuckery happen to you. First you lose your Mother, at age 9, then your Dad, at 12, You've basically raised yourself. You should not have had this happen. Then your visions came at fifteen. Too early if you ask me. I'm sorry young one. But do not fret, be happy that you are still alive, and live your life like you know how." Harry said smiling softly as he spoke.

"Bells?" Came Paul's smooth, baritone voice. I looked back and sighed, wiping the tears from my face.

"Hey." I chuckled, my voice sounding watery.

"Come on, let's go home." Paul said coming up to me. I nodded and let him lead me away. I turned back to give Harry one last hug and then took off back to Paul.

**Maria's POV back at Sam's***

I turned my glare on Emily and watched Sam tense. "You have know clue what I'm capable of, Emily Young. You just degraded a council memeber. I hope you're fucking happy." I snapped standing up and walking to the door. Quil was right behind me. "Sam I suggest you tell her our history, and Bell's entire history, starting with when we were kids. Next time she mouths off like that to Bells, I won't be so lenient."

I stalked out of the house fuming, Quil silently walking beside me. He stopped me when we were at the beach. He turned me so he could look into my eyes. "Just breathe, baby."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Ok, so Bells was right, it does help.

"Better?" He asked giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." I said giving him a hug. "So now that that was a total disaster, let's say you and I get to know each other?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'd say that sounds perfect. Let's go get something to eat at the diner."

"That sounds good. I'm starving." I said rubbing my stomach. He grinned and took my hand in his as we started the trek up to the main road.

**Sam's POV**

"What the hell, Em?" I groaned as she looked a bit stupified.

"That's my Uncle she was talking so callously about." Em snapped at me.

"She wasn't talking callously, she was telling the truth. She was resigned, there's a fucking difference." I said shaking my head.

"It's my Uncle, Sam!" Emily said.

"I know that, Em. I understand that something like this is a big ass shock to your system. But you've never even met her before today. That girl is one of my best friends. I grew up with her. I know her like no one else. When I was with Leah, Bella was the one I would go to for advice. Not anyone else, cause I sure as hell would not get advice from Ria." I said shuddering at the end. "She is a good person and she was just telling you what the vision told her. It told her that she had to tell him. He had to know. It was the only way HIS spirit would be at peace about leaving his family behind."

Emily just sat there starting to tear up. I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face. "Okay let me start at the beginning, Maria is a year older than me, Bella is two. When we were little Bella's Aunt, which you know her as Joy Ateara, used to watch us cause our parents worked. When Bella was nine, Maria was eight and I was seven, Bella's dad came to pick her up in the middle of the day. We didn't know what happened until Bella called us that night to say her mom had died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit her head on." I said sighing at the memory, I seem to be sighing a lot these days. "Then When Bells was twelve, her Dad got hit by a car while crossing the cross walk in Port Angeles. She lost both of her parents within a span of three years. Then when she was fifteen we were all sittin in class, I was advanced for my age, so I skipped two grades, Maria skipped one. Well, we were in class when she just slumped over in her chair. I was wondering what happened when all of a sudden she sat up and her eyes were glowing white. It freaked me the fuck out, but Maria just smiled and knocked her in the back of the head. Bella's head went forward and she sat up straight and she was normal. Maria's gift had kicked in when were still little. She said we were the special three. 'I'm the first, Bells is second, and you're the third.' She said and I never thought anything of it. Until after we had graduated. That was when the Cullen's showed and I understood because I had phased. The special three. Now you know some of our past. Maria took it easy on you today and imprint or not, if it happens again, I can't do anything to stop it if she sees you disrespecting a council member again, especially Bells."

Emily just sat there and took in everything I said.

After what seemed like an endless second she turned to me and said softly, "I'm Sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to, it's Bella. And that would only be if she allows it. I can't force her to accept your apology." I said taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Ok, so Bells was right, that shit does work. Huh, I'll have to thank her.

**I Own nothing. This story is also on Tricky Raven…so yeah if you haven't read this one…well here you go…it's almost over on there, but I'll have it finished in a month hopefully….so I decided to post it here as well. I am currently on hiatus….but decided to meddle a bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maria's POV**

As we sat there talking about ourselves I smiled to myself. I knew I would love this man the moment I saw him. Why deny the inevitable? I refuse to let someone else dictate my life. I know what has to be done. I just hope he will go along with it. Bella is gonna kill me when she finds out, but it has to be done.

"Will you come with me to Forks?" I ask him quietly.

"Yeah, babe, what do you need?" He asked a little confused.

"I need to speak with the leeches." I said as his eyes grew wide.

"I don't know about this, Maria. I'm not sure if this is such a good idea." He said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't have to come." I said pointedly. I don't need him to come, I'd feel better if he did, but I don't need him to go.

"No, I'll go. Just if something happens stay right next to me." He said and I just nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go get my car. It's at Bells' house." I said as we got up and paid our bill.

As soon as we were out of the diner, he picked me up and threw me on his back taking off in a sprint as I gave him directions toward her house.

As we got closer to the house I heard glass break. I heard someone yelling and it sounded like Bells. Quil was listening to the conversation raptly as I started toward the front door. I was stopped and pulled back by him as the door tore open and Paul stalked out looking every bit like the wolf he is.

"You're just gonna walk away? Just like last time? This is why I didn't want to do this right now! Damn it, Paul Lahote! You fucking asshole! Why won't you just fucking listen to me? All I want is for you to be safe and if you do this now, You're going to fucking die!" Bella yelled as we watched Paul stop in his tracks and turn back toward her. His eyes were on fire as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You just expect me to let this shit go? Well I'm sorry Bells but I can't just let it go!" Paul yelled back at her. "You don't fucking understand his ass will burn for the shit he did to you!"

Bella collapsed and I caught her before she hit the ground. She was still exhausted from earlier. "You just expect that to clear the air? Killing him won't do anything but break the fucking treaty and we need their help or we will all die!" Bella rasped out holding onto me.

Paul started to walk back looking calmer and I held up my hand. "Just go, Quil go with him. Go run or whatever, but don't come back here until later. She and I are gonna talk. You need to calm down before something happens that you're gonna regret." I said staring him down. He looked at me in disbelief as I pulled Bella to me and drug her into the house closing the door behind me.

As soon as I knew they were gone I brought her to the couch. "Bella what happened?"

**Bella's POV**

I stared at Maria as I felt my heart clench as the heartbreaking howl broke out close to the house. I took in a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I'll just show you." She took my hands in hers and we both took a deep breath to relax as we exhaled slowly my fight with Paul played out for us.

***Fight***

Paul and I got into the house. I was about to lay down and rest when he spoke. "Bella tell me what we need to talk about." His voice soft and it brought back so many memories.

"I don't want to do this right now, Paul. I'll tell you tomorrow." I said yawning.

"Bells please, just tell me." Paul said softly.

"Fine, but you're not gonna like it and you have to promise me that you won't do anything irrational." I said feeling annoyed.

"I promise." He said. I took a deep breath and went into explaining.

"About eight months ago I ran into a man in Tokyo. I just literally bumped into him. I was on my way home. I had done my treatment that day and was feeling particularly shitty. Well said man was really pale and had golden eyes. I asked him where he got his contacts, well said man laughed and said they were his natural color. I stepped back from him and instantly knew what he was. I told him sorry and took off in another direction trying to get away from him." I said shakily. "Well turns out he wasn't alone. He had a friend. As I took the bullet train to get back home I saw another man, he had penny colored hair and golden eyes too. I gasped and turned my head away. He came up to me and asked to sit down by me. I scooted all the way to the other side of the bench seat. Grateful when a man sat beside me. I kept looking away from him, but I felt him looking at me. Finally I got annoyed and asked him what he wanted."

"He smiled and said me. I jumped up and went to stand by the doors, because I was gonna get off and run to a populated area. I was close to the Tokyo Tower, but it just so happens the first man was standing there waiting on me. I couldn't get turn back because the people on the train were all shoved close to the door. I looked over to see him standing there waiting on me. I followed the crowd and tried to keep my cool. I was walking by an alley when everything went black." I swallowed thickly as I tried calm myself. "I awoke in an old building. 'Where the hell am I?' I asked to the shadows around me. I then heard a maniacal cackle and a short blonde bloodsucker walked out smiling at me. 'Awe poor little girl. Did you get lost out here?' She asked and I glared at her. Not the best thing to do, now that I think about it. As I look on I see two more vamps there. One tall blonde male and another shorter blond male, they were smiling at me. 'I'm sorry for doing this too you, but you just smell to divine to let you go to waste.' The taller one said, his voice had a southern accent. I felt my heart clench as I sat there glaring. I then decided to speak. 'Fuck You!' I told them as they just laughed at me. The leader strolled up to me and back handed me. 'You should be seen not heard.' He spat at me. 'Fuck You all! Just wait you'll be fucking sorry for even thinking I'd go down easy.' I said struggling to get free. 'Sugar, you ain't goin no where.' The shorter male said looking me over and taking a swing at my stomach. 'You think you got this won? Ha! You'll be fucking sorry. Just you fucking wait.' I yelled as they just kept laughing I went into a vision. I saw the Japanese pack bursting in and killing the blonde female as well as the shorter blonde. As I came out of the vision I smiled.

" 'What are you smiling about?' The female asked as I just sat back and got comfortable waiting for the show to start. It was at that moment that seven wolves burst through huge windows surrounding the three vamps. The tallest and biggest wolf lunged at the female and tore her apart as the shorter male got his arm and leg ripped off by two others. The rest of pack went after the leader, who was well armed. He hurt two of them but his hand got ripped off. He fled leaving his two minions behind. After that I was living with the pack while my back got healed. They took care of me." I said finishing my story.

"Those rotten, motherfuckin, no good, fucking bloodsuckers! I will kill them all!" Paul yelled as he started shaking.

"It wasn't until I came back and saw a picture of Bella with her ex that I recognized him as the one on the train with me." I whispered as his head whipped to me with a glare.

"That no good fucking leech! He fucking set you up!" Paul yelled as he threw the cup he had in hand against the wall smashing it. That was when he stood up and took off toward the door.

**End Fight**

"Aw Bells, I don't know what to say." She said as she let her tears flow.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to see another leech, but it has to be done." I said looking over at her.

"Quil and I were gonna come get my car and go over to their house to get everything started." She confessed.

"It's not your job. I have to do it and you know it. Call Sam and tell him to come here right now." I said as she nodded pulling out her cell and dialing his number.

"Hello?" Came his voice.

"Hey come to Bella's we need to talk, like right now and it's important." Maria said as we heard him confirm it and hang up.

I sighed and threw myself back against couch. As we sat there I heard a knock thinking it was Sam I opened it to see Paul, Quil, and Embry standing there. "What?" I asked curtly.

Paul came to me and pulled me to him tightly. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't handle it right." He cooed to me. I nodded against his chest as I heard Sam come shuffling up behind them. It was then I that I noticed Emily was with him. She had her head down not even looking at me.

I looked at Sam and he shrugged. I shook my head and turned around to walk back into the living room.

"Okay so what's this all about?" Sam asked as soon as we were all comfortable.

"We need to meet with the Cullen's." I stated.

Paul started to growl and shake. I gently rubbed his arm and he calmed.

"Why now?" Sam asked.

"Because it needs to be done as soon as possible." Maria said seriously.

"I don't want you anywhere near them. I swear Bella one remark from him and I will fucking break the treaty." Paul growled as Embry and Quil did too.

"That goes double for us." Embry said looking pissed off. Hmm...I don't even know the kid, yet he is very protective.

"Okay I'm missing something." Sam said looking around.

"I'll show you later." Paul gritted out as Sam nodded.

"Just arrange the meeting Sammy." I said feeling my gut start to sink as I thought about my cousin's ex.

Sam pulled out his cell and dialed the number. He put it on speaker so we could hear. "This is the Cullen residence who may I ask is calling?" Came a females voice.

"This is Sam I need to speak to Carlisle." Sam said.

"Hold on." The voice said as the phone was being passed off.

"This is Carlisle, what can I do for you Sam?"

"We need to hold a meeting tonight. Meet us at 10:30 at the treaty line." Sam said as Carlisle confirmed, he hung up.

"So will someone please tell me what's going on, now?" Sam asked looking over all of us.

"No. Not yet. We need you to be level headed and you won't be if Paul shows you anything." I said looking at Paul. Sam just nodded.

"It's six now, we have four and a half hours till then. Let's go get something to eat at the diner." Quil suggested.

"Honey we just came from there." Maria pointed out.

"No that was about four hours ago. We got here at two." Quil stated. Maria looked at the clock and seemed shocked. "Were we under that long?" She asked looking at me. I just nodded.

"No wonder your exhausted. Go lay down, now." She demanded as I got up and took off toward my room.

I laid down and instantly I felt my eyes droop.

**Paul's POV**

I sat there trying to reign in my anger at what those fucking bloodsuckers did to my sweet girl. Bella is the most loving person I ever fucking knew. She was always there for me and because I was having my own fucking issues with my parents I left her, only for her to be kidnapped and hurt by those fucking bloodsuckers.

I will forever regret leaving her the way I did. And when I finally get the nerve to apologize and beg her back she's gone. Completely disappeared from here. I asked Sam and he was worried, because he didn't know she was leaving. Then a month later Maria vanishes without a trace.

As we sat in silence for about ten minutes I hear her breathing even out and Maria breaks the silence. "Okay so those of us who know what happened are to keep quiet about this until she gives the okay. Sammy, I'm sorry, but you really do need to be level headed and from what I she showed me, you won't be. Paul got the worst end of this, but you need to be there for her no matter what. No matter how you feel. Things need to go according to how we saw it. Nothing can go astray. Is that understood?" Maria said looking over us all as we nodded. I was beyond pissed, someone dared to touch what's mine! My imprint, my first and only love, my one and only, the future mother of my children, my future wife! That fucker will die by my hands and I will gladly take him apart piece by fucking piece. But I concede for now and nod.

"So I'm going to cook. Any preferences?" Maria asked looking at us all.

"Whatever you make will be fine, Ria." Sam said slumping back in his chair.

"I'll help you." Emily suggested.

"No, thank you." Maria said as she walked into the kitchen.

I could tell she was still pissed about earlier. Hell I was too. Emily doesn't know these girls like Sam and I do. Sam grew up with them, Bella and I dated for three years. Hell I knew she was mine from the moment I laid eyes on her. She was the only one I wanted. The only one I would lay my life down for.

I smelled the beginnings of Maria's famous garlic chicken. I sighed. This was mine and Bella's home. Had been for those three years. After she left I couldn't even come back in here. I looked around and saw all the pictures still up. Pictures of me and her, Maria and her, Sam and her, me and Sam, me and Maria. The one picture that stood out was the one of Maria, Sam, Bella and me at the council house fundraiser. I had to act like I didn't know Maria earlier in front of everyone for the sake of them not asking too many questions. I didn't want Bella to feel too uncomfortable around all these new people. Hell I had to act like I didn't know what was going on when I first phased. It wasn't a secret to me when Sam first did. I remember everything that happened. But now was not the time for memories or flashbacks.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Maria humming to herself. I knew that tune. I sang the last part as she hummed turning to me with a smile. "Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart."

She walked over to me and hugged me tight. "I missed your dumbass you know that?" She said smiling.

"Yes and I miss your snarky ass as well." I said smiling back. I felt someone watching and saw Quil standing there smiling. I nodded to him and watched as Maria walked right into his awaiting arms. I smiled they really are meant for each other. Both pervy and goofy, yet so fucking loyal to their friends. Even if he had just phased today it looked to be the right way.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed four beers, passing one to Quil as I walked passed them. Walking into the living room I passed one to Embry and threw the other to Sam, who caught it. That's when it hit me. "Maria!" I yelled out.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Did you go grocery shopping? Cause no ones been here since you left." I yelled back.

"Yeah I stopped in Forks on my way back." She yelled back. I smiled and yelled out my thanks.

"No prob, my girls gotta eat sometime." She yelled back laughing. "And I knew you wouldn't grocery shop until tomorrow."

I laughed as Sam did. That girl knew me too well. I looked toward the hall and heard my girls breathing still even and relaxed to know she was truly here and back with me. Where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

We were all at the treaty line waiting on the Leeches to show up when Maria and Bella stiffened. I saw them go ramrod straight, knowing that sign I took my position in front of them and held both of their hands. They squeezed my hands and nodded to me as they looked straight ahead. I saw moonlight glinting off their granite skin as they walked forward out of the trees.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Carlisle asked as Bella stiffened even more.

I watched something unfold as they all looked to me. Bella tried to hide behind me for a moment before her confidence kicked in. "We are in need of your help." She spoke with authority.

"You let your woman speak for you?" Asked the penny haired mind reader.

"She has a voice, so she will use it when she sees fit." I said backing up my sister.

"An army is on the horizon as of late. They will be here in about Six months, from what I gather. You all will need to help as it is, this is your fault to begin with." She said looking at Carlisle.

"Well if it isn't you darlin'." Said the blonde male.

"Leave me alone." She spat. "I have nothing to say to you."

"So confidant with your _mutts_ around you aren't you." He spat.

"I don't care what you say, Jasper. After this is over with we'll settle our tiff then, but until that time we are to remain civil. My mate really hates you right now. And you!" she yelled at the Penny-haired freak. "You are such an asshole to set me up! Fucking Leech! If it wasn't for you I would have been fine! But you're such a fuckin pussy, not standing up for what you did fucking wrong, thinking you are so fucking much better than a lowly human, you pass me off to your fucking brother and his fucking coven! Oh yeah, Jasper, Yuriko said to say that Peter tasted like a mint. Yuri said to tell you high and he's using your hand as a doorstop!"

"Those fucking mutts!" He roared. Now I was curious as I looked to Edward who was wide-eyed as he looked to Paul, who no doubt was replaying what Bella had told him. Paul was snarling and growling viciously as was the rest of the pack. I really was curious then to see all my brothers pissed off.

"You will help us. As it is one of your own harmed a human! Not just any human, but me! Actually that negates the entire treaty and if you wish to keep it in tact for now, I suggest you agree to this, or it's open season, boys and girls!" She said smirking.

Maria had her evil glint in her eye. "You know how fast gasoline can catch fire? I could show you." She said as I just then smelled the gasoline fumes coming from the ground. Looked like the Cullen's did to because you could now see their eyes wide. "It would do you no good to even try and run, the faster would catch you no matter where you ran."

I just watched as they both smiled maliciously at the Cullen's. "We agree to help." Carlisle said hastily as the empath and the mind reader looked pissed off.

"Oh and stay the fuck away from my cousin! Nicole Swan is fucking off Limits, She belongs here with her family, you all are forbidden to go anywhere near her and I will fucking know if you do!" Bella sneered.

Carlisle just nodded as the rest of his coven took off toward their house. As soon as they were gone Maria cackled like a fuckin witch, I just stared at her.

"Did you really come out here earlier and douse the place in fucking Gasoline?" I asked incredulously.

"Of Course, with these fuck ups I ain't takin any chances." She said shrugging. Paul leaned down and Bella got on his back. "Oh Sammy, try and not turn around to tear them apart, Paul's gonna show you what you missed."

**Bella POV**

I was scared shitless and I knew this shit was gonna piss him off to no end. I heard his snarl as he raced to my side in his wolf form. His eyes boring into mine, asking the question if it was all real. I just nodded and he threw his head back letting out a heartbreaking howl, followed by the rest of them. It was at that moment I laid my body flat against Paul's silver fur and took in a deep breath to calm down. That was one experience I didn't want to go through again.

Sam stopped and looked as if he wanted to turn around and rip them limb from fucking limb. "Sam, let's go home! I'm hungry and you all are gonna be hungry." I said turning him away from getting revenge on my behalf. As much as I wanted to let him go, I couldn't, not for that fucking leech, at least not until after the fucking battle. Our side were gonna get damaged, but they will lose some of their coven as it is.

I just couldn't wait until that happened, I will be happier than a fat kid with a piece of cake. I looked to see Maria riding on Quil's back.

"**Que voulez-vous manger ce soir?"** I asked her in French. (What do you want to eat tonight?)

"**Je pense que de poulet et des légumes, sauce à l'ail**." She answered and I nodded. (I think Chicken and some vegetables, with Garlic sauce.)

"**Pensez-vous que tout cela va se révéler comme nous l'avons vu? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr combien plus de voir ces deux trous de cul que je peux faire face."** I said laying my head down as I shouted to her. (Do you think it will all turn out like we saw? Because I'm not sure how much more of seeing those two assholes I can deal with.)

"**Eam erit denique, sweetie. Scio cum guys et omnia ut 'ingressus in nunc. Eam iam omnes operamini."** She said reassuring me. (It'll be fine, sweetie. I know with the guys and everything that's going on right now. It'll All work out. – Latin)

I just nodded as Quil and Sam nodded as well. I smiled softly as I let the hum of Paul's heartbeat keep me calm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

Those conniving stupid ass motherfuckin' dick suckin' assholes! They dare and try to take a piece of what is mine? She may not be my mate, but that girl is my fucking family and if those little pieces of would-be shit think they can just try something like that and not get caught, they are seriously fuckin mistaken.

Chill, Bro. I want to fuck them up just as bad as you fuckin' do. That's my fuckin' Mate! - Paul said through the mind link.

That was fucked up, what they fuckin' did to her. I swear heads will fuckin roll for this shit! - Quil snarled.

Everyone of us, except Quil and Paul, blanched. We had never heard Quil speak like that. Growing up with him it was first.

Sam, we can take a trip down memory lane later. Now, we need to get these girls home, so they can rest and feed us. - Embry said releasing the tension that surrounded us.

We kept silent until the house came into sight. I watched as Paul and Quil lowered their bodies and Maria and Bella slid off and ran to the house. The guys and I had to calm down, we were still tense, but the moment we heard their laughter, our bodies relaxed and we changed back.

We all put our pants back on and walked up to the house. I could already smell the beginnings of Bella's Lasagna and knew we were in for a treat. I don't know how they did it, but those two always had food to eat and they worked magic in the kitchen. Don't get me wrong, Emily is fantastic in the kitchen, but the dishes that these two make always has me wanting more. I heard Paul moan as he walked p behind me. The Lasagna was his favorite, always has been, I think it always will be. I'm just happy for him. He never wanted anyone else, just Bella. Even before the wolf, and now he has her forever.

I came to think about a lot of things as we stood their waiting on Jacob to show up. How much I missed them both and how I never want them to leave again. How it was so strange that Quil imprinted on Maria. I then thought about Emily. She was gonna have a rough time with this. No doubt the pack will be coming here to eat from now on. That's if Quil and Paul let them. Bella and Maria have always had the attention they deserve. I knew it when I first laid eyes on them. They are the prettiest girls around here, other than my Emily of course. I missed them both somethin fierce.

"Okay I'm here, can we go in now?" Jacob asked as Paul opened the door.

We all piled in and Jacob had never seen the inside of this house so he was in a bit of shock. He saw pictures of Me and Maria, Me and Paul, and Me and Bella. Bella and Paul, Bella and Maria, Maria and Paul, and the picture that held the most attention was the four of us before my first phase at the Council's yearly fundraiser.

"You really do know them well, huh? Paul I never thought of you as the settling down type." Jake said as Paul just smiled and nodded.

"Bells, is great. You do know she's your cousin right?" Paul asked as Jake's eyes went wide.

"No, how is that possible." Jake asked.

"Her dad was Billy's cousin, ergo. Making her your cousin." Paul explained.

"Enough about that. I'm gonna go check on my girl." Quil said slapping Paul on the arm, as he made his way to the kitchen.

You would never believe that Quil had just phased today. It was so strange. He could phase on the fly and phase right back. He was the most controlled out of all of us and I think him being instantly imprinted just added to his control.

I listened to Bella, Maria and Quil's conversation.

"You sure you don't need any help in here?" Quil asked.

"We're sure, honey, just grab some beers and take it out there to them. I'm sure after all this they need the comfort." Maria said as a kiss was heard.

"It's not like we're helpless." Bella said laughing. "And stop pouting like that."

"I'm just go help Quil get the beer." Paul said with a wink.

"I'll help." I said going with him. We walked out of the kitchen and down the short hall and came into the kitchen. Paul designed this house and we built it. Just him and me. I remembered when we argued about this feature for almost two weeks. Bella stepped in and redrew it and it worked perfectly. I sweat that girl could do anything.

"Now what are you two doing in my kitchen?" Bella asked looking at us with a hand on her hip.

Paul sauntered over to her and placed a big kiss on her lips. I chuckled, never was good with words, that one.

"We came to raid the fridge of some beer, honey. And to drag Quil back into the living room." Paul said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out seven beers. As he walked back he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. He passed a beer to Quil and then gave one to me when he got closer. I turned and led the way back to the kitchen. Quil reluctantly followed.

"Stop pouting man. Let me tell you from experience. When those to get cooking, you never go in there." I said as Paul just nodded. We both shuddered at the same time, remembering what happened the last time we had a cook out.

"What happened?" Quil asked as the others perked up at that.

"The last time we had a cook out, Bella and Maria were cooking up a storm and the two of us decided we wanted to help. Well let's just say that I'm lucky my balls are still intact." Paul said looking horrified. Everyone started laughing, but me and Paul, because we knew that what had happened was no joking matter. He looked ill and I knocked him in the shoulder to get his mind off of it.

He smirked at me. "So you and Bella went out before?" Embry asked Paul, curiously.

"Yeah, three years together." Paul said smiling. Those were some good times.

"So what happened?" Jake asked.

"Issues." Paul said flatly. "None I want to talk about."

"Okay. Sorry man." Jake said swigging his beer.

**Edward's POV**

When I get my hands on that little fucking bitch, I'm going to fucking drain her my damn self. How dare that little cunt try and keep my Nicole away from me. She belongs to me. She is mine.

That stupid bitch should have been killed. I gave Jasper the perfect fucking opportunity and he couldn't even do that! What a joke! The Major of the fucking South indeed. Even his own fledglings got taken out by a pack of mangy mutts! Guess it's time to take matters into my own fucking hands. Once this is all over with, that bitch Bella and that Cunt Maria will burn for the shit they've did to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Maria and I have been home now for almost two weeks. By the end of this week, tragedy is gonna rip us up into chaos. The loss of Harry was already etched into my skin. Paul and I have seamlessly picked up where we had left off. I missed him so much, I know he missed me. I didn't even tell Ria I was leaving, I just got up and took off one day. No communication the better. If I had called him I know I would have stopped treatment and came running back. So I took a page from Maria's dad and took off in the middle of the night.

Maria…what can I say about her? If it wasn't for me and Sam I think she'd already be in jail for destruction of public property. She runs her mouth at the most inopportune time and yet, if it wasn't for her, I don't think the three of us would have been any closer and I wouldn't have been with Paul in the first place.

I shook myself out of the day dream and memory lane as I turned to see Paul standing in the doorway to our room. I was sitting on the floor going through our photos of the past. Most of them had me and Paul or some variation of us and Sam and Ria. I smiled as I saw him move to the side and Nic was standing there smiling to me. I motioned with my head for her to come to me. She nodded and walked pass Paul and came to sit beside me.

"I'll just leave you girls alone." Paul said pushing off the doorframe. "Babe, I've got patrol, so if you need me get one of the guys to get me. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be careful." I said as I nodded and turned back to my work. We were sitting there for about an hour just going through pictures and me telling her why they had value.

Suddenly, the feeling the need to know why, I turned to Nic. "What brings you here today?" I asked curiously.

"I want to help with the battle." She said with conviction.

"You don't need to do that, Nic." I said sighing.

"But, Bells, it's my fault this is happening anyway." She said sadly.

"No, it's not. Who told you that?" I asked seriously.

"Nobody had to tell me. I see it in everyone's eyes. I know what they are all thinking. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have to risk their lives for me." She said looking up at me.

"Nic, no one thinks like that. This is what they were born to do. Even if you had not come in contact with the vamps, they were here before you even got here. Sam had already changed and Paul was already triggered, as was Jared's. So you can't blame yourself, Nic. I promise no one thinks like that." I said trying to drill this into her head. "Did anyone even hint at this to you?"

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble." Nic said quietly.

"Just tell me." I demanded and she nodded.

"Kim, Jared's imprint. She said if it wasn't for me, Jared wouldn't be out there risking his life for the stupid 'pale-face'." Nic said sounding pissed. "I tried to tell her that it wasn't my fault, that if the Cullen's never came here than none of this would have happened, but it did."

That did it. I was pissed. Keeping my calm façade up, I looked to Nic and smiled. "How about you get started on dinner and we'll have Uncle C come down here and eat? It'll just be me, you, Uncle C, and Paul?" I asked and she smiled hugely at me.

"I'd like that. What would you like?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Surprise me." I said and she nodded, looking thoughtful. "I've gotta run out for a bit, if Paul get's back before me tell him I'll be home soon. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." She said as we made our way to the kitchen.

I took off out of the house and started walking down the street and down toward Sam's house. I was pissed and the moment I made it up the stairs I heard the pack, aside from Paul and Embry, stop everything. I burst through the door and I guarantee my face was the epitome of pissed off.

"Bells, honey, what's wrong?" Sam asked looking me over cautiously. Maria looked at me and slapped Sam on the arm.

"Who did it?" Maria asked.

"Kim." I said flatly. I saw a young native girl sitting on Jared's lap stiffen. "We need to talk."

"What did I do?" She asked her voice shaking lightly.

"Why did you tell Nic if it wasn't for her, Jared wouldn't be out there risking his life for her?" I asked still calmly. Her eyes grew wide as Sam growled lightly. Maria stood beside me and stared her down.

She gulped as Jared stood up and pushed her slightly behind him. "Calm yourself Jared, I won't hit hurt. Although I am with in my right to." I said as his eyes widened, because he knew I was right. "But seeing as I am a council member, I'll tell you this. One more time, Kim, one more time, if you even look at her cross, or if any of you even fucking hint that any of this is her fault, I will fucking hurt you so fucking bad, you won't fucking heal right. That girl is my family and she is fucking willing to give herself over so you all can live your normal lives! How could you all be so fucking Callous?! She is the most selfless person I fucking know! She didn't ask for any of this, just like you all didn't! So if I hear of one fucking remark, you better prepare yourself and remember, you won't get too far!"

I turned on my heel and took off out of the house. I heard the commotion as I made my way back up the street and heading home.

**Jacob's POV**

"What the fuck, Kim?!" Maria asked looking over to her cousin. "Why would you even fucking think that?"

"Jared said that's how most of the pack felt. The only two who didn't was Paul and Sam." Kim said in a small voice. I put my head down in shame, because at one time I did feel that way.

"I am fucking ashamed of you! Jared, what the fuck are you doing telling her the packs secrets? Of what they feel? That's fucking invasion of privacy. What you feel and see and hear in the pack mind is one thing, but to willingly divulge that information to someone who is not a wolf? That's fucking stupid shit, and you fucking know it! Kim just because she's a 'pale-face', as you so eloquently put it, doesn't mean that she's any less important that you! Just because you're a fucking imprint means dick, when it comes to character! You have got to be the most selfish fucking girl I know! I never thought you'd be that shallow!" Maria ranted as Kim put her head in her hands and sobbed. Jared stood up and started shaking looking pissed off. He looked at her and growled, "Don't fucking say things like that to her!"

Maria didn't care she walked right up to him and clocked him in the eye. Jared shot backwards and blasted through the center of the island counter. We were shocked until we saw Maria's eyes, they were glowing an iridescent yellow, wolf eyes.

"Maria, baby, calm yourself a bit. Your eyes are glowing again, honey." Quil cooed in her ear and I snapped my head up to look at them. She had her eyes closed and was slowly inhaling and exhaling. She looked to be counting. "Breathe baby, breathe."

"What the fuck just happened here?" Came Paul's voice from the doorway.

"You growl and threaten me again and I will do worse next time! She got what she needed to hear! She's not a baby, Jared. You can't save her from every fucking little thing that hurts her fucking feelings! Get that through your thick ass skull!" Maria yelled. "I'll be at Bells' if you need me, Sam. Jared you and your IMPRINT are not welcome, so do not darken her doorstep. And keep her away from Nic!"

Paul walked over to Sam and the two were whispering too low for any of us to hear. "What!" Paul asked looking pissed off.

"Maria handled it." I said as his head snapped to me. He was smirking. "So I see." He chuckled and shook his head. Rubbing a hand through his hair he sighed. "I'm going home."

He took off and I watched as Quil gave Jared a pissed off look and took off after Paul. Sam shook his head. "You got off lucky. Last time Maria hit someone, which incidentally was me, after I turned wolf, I was in the hospital for a week. She cracked all of my ribs and bruised some of my internal organs." Sam said putting his arms behind his head and walking out of the dining room and on into the living room.

**I own nothing. Here ya go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah's POV**

My brother and I have seen Maria and Bella have come home. Sam and his stupid gang seem like they're gearing up for a battle or something. Things have been bad ever since our break up. I can't stand seeing him wrapped around my cousin. It hurts so much. I just want to leave. This all was getting to be too much. To add matters worse, when I get pissed off I just start to shake really bad. Seth said his bones are hurting, and now that I'm thinking about it, mine do to.

This week that I've seen Bella, she would wave and go on about her day. How could she act like I don't exist? She was my friend at one time. She may be three years older than I, but whenever I really needed help, she was there for me. Me and Maria never really got along. I think the only reason she tolerated me, was because of Sam. I saw how Paul just gravitated back to Bella like nothing ever happened. It didn't matter how he slept with everything that had tits and a pussy. I just don't get it.

I was in my room feeling myself start to shake and I walked down stairs. I kept thinking about everything I've been seeing. That Swan girl is coming down to the rez, always with either Black or Bella. What did I do to have her turn her back on me? Did she only befriend me for Sam's sake? Was that why, when we broke up she kept blowing me off? Then she got attacked by that fuckin' bear. I was at the hospital for her. That's when I saw Sam and Maria just watch me. I couldn't even look at them, it just all hurt too much. She smiled at me and said thank you for coming, but it'd be a good idea to stay away from her for a while. Then two years later she just up and leaves, without so much as a good-bye.

I was getting more and more pissed off. I walked into the living room and saw my dad looking ill. I rushed over to him and asked what was wrong. He just waved me off. Seth came running in and that's when things went from bad to worse. I yelled at Seth and he yelled back. Next thing I know Dad is laying there clutching his heart and I'm towering over him whimpering. I looked down and saw the gray paws where my legs used to be. I hear Seth whimper and looked to see a sandy colored wolf and realized that it was Seth.

_Leah! What's going on with dad?_ Seth asked in my head. My eyes grew wide and I refocused on my father and my mother, who had by now come to see the commotion. I watched as she shakily called someone on the phone. I didn't know who until I heard Maria's voice.

"Hello?" Maria asked.

"Is Sam there?" Mom asked shakily.

"Yes, hold on." Maria said as I heard shuffling in the background.

"What's wrong Sue?" Sam's deep baritone came through the receiver. I felt my heart break all over again.

_Cool it with the inner monologue, Leah. Fuck I can't hear Dad's heartbeat!_ Seth yelled in the link.

I refocused back on Mom and Sam's conversation. "They changed and Harry just passed away." she said trying not to wail.

"We're on our way." He said as the phone hung up.

Mom made her way over to us and we both instinctively backed up. I didn't want to hurt her. This was my mom and I didn't know if I was dangerous or not. That's when I heard Sam's voice come in on the mind link.

_Leah, Seth! Run out the back door now! _Sam ordered and we both found our bodies move of their own accord.

As we got outside we ran for the treeline and kept running. _Leah, Seth stop where you are!_ Sam ordered and we stopped in place. We stayed where we were and I turned to hear an ambulance raring down the road towards the house.

_Won't do any good. He's already gone._ Seth thought morosely.

_Shut the fuck up Seth!_ I yelled and saw him wince. I growled at him, but stopped short when I saw the sorrow in his eyes. _I'm sorry, Seth._

_None taken, Lee. What the fuck happened to us?_ He asked and I just shrugged my shoulders, or as much as I could.

_Both of you need to calm down. Try and think human, that way we can make our way to the hospital._ Sam said as I remembered what really happened.

I heard everyone say 'sorry' and 'I know how you feel.' I scoffed, they couldn't know, unless they were the reason their father dropped dead in front of you.

They all put their heads down.

**Bella's POV**

I sat there holding onto Nic as we both cried for the soul that was Harry. Maria was pacing the small room that was the waiting room. I held onto Uncle Charlie's hand as he and Billy comforted Sue. No one, but who I told knew of what was to come. It still didn't soften the blow.

"Maria if you don't sit your ass down I'm gonna sit you down my damn self." I gritted out. She was making me irritated.

"You know I can't stand being here. Why did you even fucking make me come in the first place. You know I can't deal with death. Bella, what's the point of me being here?" She snapped back.

I rolled my eyes and nodded toward Sue. She gulped as she saw Uncle Charlie and Billy glaring at her.

"Sorry." She said softly as she sat down.

I watched as Nic moved to go sit by her father. I got up and grabbed Maria by the arm and we left the room. I looked at her and she put her head down.

"I know you don't like it here, hell, I don't like it here. This is where I had to identify my father's remains. But do you think you could show a little compassion in front of Sue? She just lost her husband for fucks sake!" I gritted out as she just nodded.

We were walking around the hospital for a few minutes before we walked out the front doors. I walked to my car and pulled out an old Camel pack and popped out two. I lit up the end and exhaled the smoke slowly.

"I thought you were quitting?" Maria questioned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said and she nodded as she lit her own.

We were outside for almost an hour before I saw two blurs run past me and pulled at the arm of the shorter one. It was Leah. I pulled her into a hug and she broke down in my arms. We sank to the ground and I held onto her. I rubbed her back as Maria grabbed Seth and pulled him down to us.

"Calm yourselves." I said as they both looked at me. "You know you need to. Just be there for your mom and we'll be there for you. I'm sorry bout everything, Lee. But with Sam going all furry, I really couldn't get the time to come and see you."

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Sam told me that you already knew and had told him. I don't blame you. I don't know what I would've done in your situation. Thank you for letting him have peace." She said softly. I just nodded into her hair.

"Go see to your mom." I said softly as I let go of her. Seth came to me and hugged me tight. He had already grown to be at least as tall as Jared. "Go."

As they ran into the hospital I felt two warm arms encircle me and I sighed.

"You did good, babe. She really doesn't blame you." Paul said pulling me back against his chest.

"I know how they feel. I really know how they feel." I said looking to the hospital doors.

Sam came walking out of the treeline to us. I pulled out of Paul's embrace and ran to Sam as Maria did the same from Quil. The three of us fell to our knees and cried to each other. Paul and Quil came to sit with us as we huddled together. Emily came pulling up and rushed to Sam's side. I'll give her that much, at least she did care about him, a lot.

The rest of the pack stood their quietly, albeit awkwardly, as their Alpha cried in the arms of two women he had known his whole life. That was the first time they had ever seen a hint of sadness come from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paul's POV**

As we sat there and waited for them to calm down, I heard the tale tell signs of Bella getting too emotional. It was amazing how things had just went back to normal as though it hadn't been a year since we've seen each other. This woman was my soul and my life. The hurt she was feeling right now, was due more to her memories about when he father had died. I knew she needed Sam and Maria for this one. So I just rubbed her back as the rest of the pack just sat idly by.

"Go inside, all of you and see how Leah and Seth are handling this." I ordered as they moved. My heart ached with what she as feeling and how she just let it all out. I suspect that she hasn't cried like that in almost six years.

My memories of seeing her cry like this the last time, was the first time I had ever gotten the guts to speak to her.

_**Flashback (Six years ago)**_

_I walked along the shoreline feeling a sense of dread and not looking forward to returning to the house I used to call a home. My parents were at each other's throats again. I hated to see them fight, but I hated the way I couldn't do anything to stop it._

_I heard soft crying coming from where the tide pools were and followed it. Curiosity had gotten the better of me. Walking over there I saw one of my upper classmates. It was the girl that I had been pining over for the last year. She was a grade ahead of me. I knew Sam Uley and her hung out, with that chick Maria Dark-horse. I wondered where her two partners in crime were as I cautiously stepped closer. She was a grade ahead of me, unlike what some people thought of me, I had skipped a grade. Making me the youngest Junior in La Push High. Just as Sam was the youngest Senior. _

_I crept closer and stepped on a twig. She looked up scared and I put my hands up in surrender. Her eyes, her beautiful chocolate hued eyes were glistening with tears, making her look so much more beautiful. Her voice was thick with unshed sobs, but it made me want her so much more._

"_What do you want, Lahote?" She asked wiping her eyes with her sleeves, yet to no avail of ridding them as more just fell in their place._

"_I heard you crying. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'll leave if you want." I said protesting to myself about leaving this beautiful creature before me. I was about to turn when a small, soft hand grabbed a hold of my wrist._

_I turned back to her and she let go. Patting the sand beside her. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to be alone right now." She said softly as she wiped at her eyes again._

_I sat down and nodded, looking out to the ocean. I spoke softly as not to scare her. "Where are Sam and Maria?"_

"_At home, I suppose. I couldn't let them see me like this. Knowing if they did, they'd want details of why I'm acting like this." She said with a small smile. I knew they were close, I just didn't know how close._

"_I see." I said turning my head to look at her. I saw her tears start to fall again and reached up to wipe them away for her. My hands cradled her face, making her look up at me. "Calm yourself. I'm sure whatever it is…you are strong enough to get through it. Remember, a man may be the warrior, but the women are the bodies that have to be strong enough to support that spirit."_

_I listened to my words as I thought of how that came out. She smiled and nodded to me. She leaned forward and gently touched her lips to mine. "Thank you, my warrior."_

_She laid her head against my chest and I wrapped an arm around her waist watching the sunset on that day. That was the day I really fell in love with this wonderful woman and this was my first time actually speaking to her._

_**End Flashback**_

I smiled at the memory and spoke quietly as they all listened to me. "Calm yourself. I'm sure whatever it is…you are strong enough to get through it. Remember, a man may be the warrior, but the women are the bodies that have to be strong enough to support that spirit."

I felt her instantly relax and let go of Sam and Maria, who had relaxed as well. She turned to me and smiled sadly. "I love you, Paul." Her voice thick with emotion.

"And I love you, my dear, sweet, beautiful Bella." I said as I gave her light kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her shoulder. I looked up to see Quil with Maria in his arms, whispering things into her hair, and Sam and Emily sitting there the same way. For the first time in a long time, my world felt complete. I was happy, yet the undertone of losing someone close to us was still present.

**Embry's POV**

I watched with heartbreaking eyes at the sight in front of me. Leah was slumped over her mom sobbing relentlessly, as Seth clutched the both of them to his body and stroked both of their backs soothingly. I didn't want to intrude on their moment of grief, but I had to leave. This was just getting to be too much. I touched Leah's arm and she looked up straight at me. The moment her eyes met mine, my world froze and I felt an overwhelming joy shift in my heart. This was my soul-mate and I was happier than anyone, but I could see the weight of the situation in her eyes. I pulled her to me and hugged her tight. I felt her arms move around me and she held on for dear life.

"Did you just imprint on Leah?" I heard Jake ask, I could only nod as I inhaled the smell of her hair. She smelled so fucking good.

I moved back and put her in my lap rubbing her back as she cried into my chest. I felt a little helpless that I couldn't do anything at the moment, but provide some kind of relief for this beautiful woman in my arms.

**Jake's POV**

Another one bites the dust. I thought as I held Nic close to me. She was sobbing into my chest as I rubbed her back. Harry was like an Uncle to her and I knew how she felt. I didn't know what to say about Leah and Embry's imprint, I wondered in my own world how that would work out. I wish to the spirits that I could imprint on Nic, but seeing as some things go differently, I'm a bit depressed that I didn't.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and light chuckles as Sam, Maria, Bella, Paul, Quil, and Emily recounted numerous funny stunts that Harry either said or did. The light laughter died down when they walked into the somber room. Sue looked up and saw not pity in their eyes, but understanding. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Leah, Seth you want to come with us, we can explain everything better that way?" Bella asked and I watched as Leah and Seth nodded glumly. I watched Sam and Maria look to see Leah holding onto Embry for dear life and smile sadly. If only he had looked at her before now, most of her heartbreak could have been avoided.

**Bella's POV**

As we all headed out of the hospital I caught a glimpse of that damn penny haired freak. He came walking out of the shadows and turned on us.

"You mutts are not supposed to be on this side of the fucking line." He said haughtily.

"It was an emergency, you fucking cretin." I gritted out.

"You will not speak unless you are spoken to, as it was I was speaking to the men." He said nastily.

"And you will fucking watch your tone when speaking to MY mate Cullen." Paul sneered, shaking a bit.

"You want to fucking make me, _Mutt?"_ Edward smirked.

"You just wait, you fucking dead ass leech! When I finally fucking get a hold of you the only thing you will fucking feel is pain." Sam and Paul growled out together.

"Edward!" Came a high-pitched, ear grating voice from the shadows.

**Well, well, well Embry and Leah? What do you think of Paul's Flash back? What could happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

_Fuck!_ I thought to myself as I heard Tanya's shrill voice cut through the night. I was so fucking close to getting them to break the fucking treaty and she had to fuckin stop it.

I turned my glare on her and she stopped in her tracks, and I then saw them. My 'brothers and sisters' were following her. Why they thought it was fucking necessary to bring her here was beyond me. I turned on Jasper as he looked just as pissed as I did. He wanted Isabella for himself; she was after all his fucking singer, just as Nicole was mine. Well that just fucked everything up.

"Tanya, go home." I stated and heard rustling behind me. I saw those mutts slip off to their cars and drive away. "You see what you fucking did? You let them get away. They almost fucking broke that damn treaty Carlisle is so fucking proud of."

"I'm sorry Edward." Tanya sobbed out as she ran away from me. I felt Jasper place his hand on my shoulder and I felt his understanding and frustration flow to me. _We'll get them soon._ He said in his mind and I nodded.

"Why are you so fucking hell bent on getting them to break the damn treaty Edward?" Rose asked bitchily.

"That's none of your fucking business, Rosalie. It's the men who are in control, learn your fucking place." I snarled.

"If you don't fucking watch what you fucking say Edward, you will be the one to learn your fucking place. Talk to her like that again and I don't give a fuck who you think you fucking are, but you will be dead, like you always fucking want to be." Emmett growled at me.

"Whatever." I said running to go hunt.

**Jake's POV**

As I heard their cars pull away I tried to calm myself. I turned to see Jared looking pissed off. Little did the bloodsuckers know we were listening the whole fucking time. So when they finally were gone out of earshot Jared and I took off out of the parking lot to the woods that stood adjacent to hospital. We ran on foot until we hit the treaty line and phased. As soon as we did we heard Sam explaining everything to Leah and Seth, who were taking everything rather well considering what just happened.

_What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital with everyone else._ Sam asked.

I went over everything we heard and I heard all of us snarling at the things we were hearing. Sam howled and soon Quil, Embry and Paul were joined in.

Sam went over everything I told him and Paul was pissed.

_So they want us to break it? Why would they be so fucking stupid? We have what…eight wolves on our fucking side…with two more getting ready to join us in the next coming weeks. Why would that leech want us to break it in the fucking first place?_ Quil asked, surprising me at the seriousness in his voice. _I can be serious when it fucking calls for it, Jake._

_Sorry man, it's just that's the first time I've actually heard you be serious. Anyway, Quil's right. _I said as they all nodded.

_We need to speak with Bells and Maria. Come back to the house everyone. This is gonna be a long night. Jake go get Nic and bring her to the house. I'm sure Bells won't care. This involves her as well._ Paul said as I turned around and ran back to Forks.

**Paul's POV**

I didn't want to bring this up, not today of all fucking days, but we need this meeting. I walk up to the house and take a deep breath. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over to see Sam standing there, he nodded once and walk in.

Bella looks up from the couch, her beautiful eyes puffy and blotchy from crying. "We need to speak. Something has changed." She said as if she was scared.

I look over to Maria, who looks spooked. "Something big has tipped the scale and we need to get this straight, so we're gonna need your help." She said trying to keep herself from shaking. Quil came in after me and ran straight to her.

"Don't touch her!" Sam and I shouted as Quil stopped in his tracks.

"You've never seen this before, Quil and I know how hard it is not to grab her and comfort her, but it's better if they have only skin contact with each other." I said looking over at my beautiful Bella. She just smiled weakly.

"Ria, come here." She said as Maria jumped up and ran to her embrace. As they sat there I counted backwards from ten.

"Two…one…now" I said pushing all the energy I had to them, I weakly looked over and saw Sam doing the same thing. I felt my body going weak and felt myself falling. I felt arms holding me up and pushed away. I tightened my eyes as I kept pouring out all the energy I could.

"Enough!" Bella's two-toned voice shouted. "You two have given enough."

Sam and I relaxed and looked up to see the guys standing around us staring at Maria and Bella's white out eyes.

_We see the new strategy that comes from the mind-reading leech. His and his brothers' plans to get revenge have expanded to include the redheaded leech. In two weeks time there will be two more joining the pack, but make no mistake, there will be more. Maria will be in great danger in the next week. Isabella will be in the greatest of danger in the next coming weeks. Nicole swan will have to make her choice now or Bella will never be able to save her. The true Alpha must be told and pulled into his position now! It is the only way for things to travel so the outcome of this tribe will survive. Some will perish, though we will not say who, you must be prepared for loss. Maria and Bella will not even know. _

_Be ready my children, for when the time comes, you must all draw strength from Bella and Maria. They will be your vessels to keep the energy up. You will not get tired, you will fight till your last breath. Tragedy will befall you all if you do not heed these words._

Bella and Maria collapsed against each other sleeping. I looked to Quil and nodded. He went and picked up Maria and took her to their room. I gathered myself and after a few unsteady steps I picked Bella up and walked back into our room. I laid her down and tried to keep my mind from the inevitable. Someone one I knew and loved would die. I looked down at my sweet Bella and said loud enough for the others to hear me. "Go home, all of you. Sam you can crash on the couch."

"Gotcha." Sam said back as I heard the door close. I heard Sam walk down the hallway to the hall closest and pull out his blankets. They were his blankets that Maria and Bella made for him when they were in High school. I knew they were special to him and he only used them while staying here. He didn't dare take them home.

I felt my eyelids start to droop and I pulled Bella to me as I shut my eyes. The blackness took over and I sighed to myself.

**Maria's POV**

I woke up sweating, knowing what they told us last night was true, I was scared, for the first time in my life. I was honest-to-God scared of what was to come. Bella and I caught glimpse of what was to come and all I could see was Quil's wolf lying on the ground motionless. I can't allow that to happen. I will not lose him after I just found him. I know what scared Bella was seeing Paul's body laying motionless on top of Nic's scraped up body, like they were garbage. That vision scared the ever living daylights out of us. I won't say anything and I know she won't.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see the time on the oven was 4:50 am. I started the coffee and sat at the island counter to wait. I heard shuffling and saw Bella come walking in. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked and she just nodded solemnly.

"I know, sweetie." I said as she sat down beside me to wait for the coffee. "I know."

"It wasn't just the fact that Paul's gonna die, but Nic as well. That can't be right. I just got him back, Maria. How am I supposed to cope with that? And you losing Quil? How do we deal with this?" She asked and I felt my heart burn with what she was saying.

"I don't know sweetie. I really don't know." I said as the timer for the coffee went off. This was a lot to take in, even for us. "We'll get through this, Hun. I know we will. We are special after all."

"The special three." Sam said from the doorway. We looked over and knew he heard everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

Sam walked in and sat down with us. "Tell me what's going on, I know those tears weren't for Harry when we walked in." Sam said as he laid his hands down in front of him.

Maria and I looked at each other and laid one of our hands in each of his. I took a deep breath and let it out shuddering. "Maria and I were in a trance before you all came back. We couldn't get a handle on what was happening. So I decided that we should delve a little deeper. Well that was a bad idea, we were in deep and a vision came to us, I saw Quil laying lifeless on the frozen ground, next to him were Nic, she was breathing but barely because Paul's lifeless body was thrown on top of her. Sammy this vision was one that I wish I had not seen. I can't let this happen. I just got him back. My soulmate Sammy, how am I supposed to just let it happen? I know I'm not supposed to meddle, but how can I just sit back and let the love my life die like that? How can I just sit here and let Quil die? Maria just found her other half. Sammy for once, I'm at a loss at what to do." I said getting it all out and letting out a heart wrenching sob.

My tears came faster and harder as Sam grabbed both me and Maria, pulling us to him. "Now I want you both to calm down and get this straight. You two are the most selfless people I know. I will not let this happen, I promise. This is one vision that will not come true. You girls are my family and I will not see you suffer, I refuse to see you suffer." He said sternly as we both just clung to him.

Soon I felt a pair of warm arms encircle me and pull me to a naked chest. I kept one hand in Sam's and let Paul hold me. 'I can't lose him. I just can't.' I thought as I kept sobbing into Paul's chest.

**Paul's POV**

I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it had something to do with her vision tonight. I know she'll tell me in time, but I need to know she'll be okay. I look up to see Sam looking heartbroken as he held on tightly to the girls' hands. It's times like this that I'm thankful for Sam Uley. To others he may seem like an asshole and a serious motherfucker, but, when he's with these girls, his true nature shows. He's a caring human being and this just shows how much he cares for them both.

I look over to see Quil struggling not to do anything to Sam for holding onto Maria's hand, but at least he's trying, I'll give him that much. This was something I never had a problem with, and by the feel of it, my wolf doesn't either. I thank the spirits for that.

Sam and I lock eyes and I know it's something big that's haunting them both, but I don't know what just yet. Reigning in my own feelings I try to sort through hers and feel fear, sorrow, and pain, lots of pain. Pain for loss, I think. "Baby, calm yourself. You need to be strong. You're my body, remember that. I need you to at least give me something to go on, honey. I'm not going to push you to tell me, but I don't like seeing you so upset." I said softly into her hair.

"Paul, this is one thing they have to work out for themselves. Sorry, man, but it's for the best." He said cryptically and I hated it, but understood. There were a lot of shit these two girls had thrown at them, but they always came out on top. Their strength was what gave me the courage to face my parents back then.

**Flashback**

_It's been a year that Bella and I have been together. It's getting harder and harder to be home. My parents think she's not good enough, just because she's half white. That's fucked up bullshit. I walk into Bella's house to see her, Sam and Maria sitting there looking over at me._

"_Uh-oh, did I do something wrong?" I asked and they all smiled sadly._

"_No, honey, but you need to come and talk with us. We all need to talk." She said looking from me to the other two, who nodded._

"_You're not leaving me are you?" I asked a bit scared. I can't lose her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I had one more year to go and I would graduate. I make my way to sit by her on the couch and turn to look at all of them._

"_No, I'm not leaving you. I love you, you know that. I wouldn't be able to leave you if I could." She said smiling. "No this is about your parents."_

"_What? What happened? Did they say something to you? Did they do something to you?" I asked looking her over and she pushed my worrying hands away with a little laugh._

"_No, this is more for your sake than mine." She said seriously._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_I know what your Dad's been doing to you and your Mom. Paul it has to stop, and you're the only one that can open your Mom's eyes to the damage that's being done. Your Dad can't be saved, but your mom, Your mom can be. If you just talk to her. Get her to see what you see on a daily basis." Maria said sternly._

_I gulped and shook my head. "She won't listen." I disagreed with her._

"_She will, she's getting wary and soon, it'll be too late for her to be in that house with your Dad. She'll do one of two things. She will admit to knowing and do something about it or she will say she's too weak to be there and take the abuse. Paul, if she chooses the second, she'll leave you for good." She said pointing to her head, indicating she's seen it. I found out about her visions when we were about four months into our relationship._

_That night I took my mother by the hands and explained what seeing all this had done to me. How I see the world now and what I thought was the right thing to do in a relationship based on theirs. But being with Bella was the only thing that saved me from ending up like my Dad. She chose the first options and kicked my Dad out. _

**End Flashback**

If it wasn't for Bella and Maria giving me the courage to do it, I think my mother would have left me there with him. I thank the spirits everyday for these two girls in my life. I mean don't get me wrong I love my pack sisters, but this was a bit different. Maria was the sister of my heart and Bella was my heart. These women were always there for me and I vow here and now I will always be there for them.

**Quil's POV**

I struggled with the fact that Maria needed Sam to hold her hand. It's obvious something has the girls in an tizzy and I wish they would just tell us what's wrong. Sam's warning slightly miffed me, why did they tell him, but not us? We're their soulmates. But he's known them longer than anyone, so I'll take his assessment and roll with it.

"Come on honey, I'm here with you. Calm down. Ria, calm down baby." I soothed as she finally started to calm herself.

"You're here with me." She murmured and I smiled.

"Of Course I'm here with you, where else would I be?" I asked placing my hand under her chin and tilting her head back to look me in the eyes. Her glistening eyes made me feel complete, it was as if I had imprinted all over again.

"I love you, Quil." She said and I was a bit surprised. She hadn't said it before, but it felt so natural.

"I love you too, Maria." I said smiling at her. Her smile was huge and I thought it was perfect.

"Alright, I think we need to hit the sack again. I'm tired and exhausted. I have to cook something for Sue, Leah and Seth tomorrow. I have to go and see how they are doing." Bella said softly as she slid off Paul's lap and walked back toward Sam. He hugged her tightly and I watched as she tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Not a problem, Bells." He said smiling to her. Bella and Paul took off down the hall toward their bedroom leaving us three in here.

"I think she's right. We need to get some rest. Thanks Sammy." Maria said as she slipped off my lap and walked over to Sam. I felt my wolf start to rile up and pushed it down as she did the same as Bella and walked out of the kitchen toward the room.

"I'm sorry if it's bothering your wolf, Quil. It's just natural for us to be this affectionate. We've always been like that, and no matter who it is, they will not come between us. Just remember, we're friends, always have been, always will be." Sam said nodding to me and I to him in understanding.

"I understand, I have no problem, it's the wolf that does." I said honestly and he just nodded.

"I know. I really do know, Quil. Goodnight." He said walking out of the kitchen and in the opposite direction leading toward the living room.

"Goodnight." I said loud enough for him to hear me.

**What do you think? Sam, Bella and Maria's talk? I own nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

It's been a month since Harry had pasted and not only did we have Leah and Seth join, but two more young ones, Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. Today was the beginning of a normal day. I woke up sweating, compliments of Paul, and wiggling to get out of his death grip. I try to get up only to be pulled back to his sweaty chest.

"Do you mind? You're disturbing my sleeping." He mumbled into my ear.

"Yes, since I have to pee." I responded smiling. It was times like this that I loved, but it also made me dread of what was to come in exactly four and a half months.

"You'll live." He said letting his tongue run over the shell of my ear. I let out a shuddering breath as he began to leave little kisses down my neck. "You didn't think I'd let you out of bed and not have a little fun with me?"

"I was hoping. Come on, not now baby. I gotta cook breakfast." I said as he let me go in favor of getting something to eat. Gotta love a man that knows his stomach comes before sex.

"Alright, but tonight, you, me and that bed are gonna have a fuckin good time." He said as I scooted to the side of the bed. I laughed and shook my head.

My heart was pounding the moment I walked into the kitchen after taking care of my morning duties. I was starting to feel really weak, like I had the flu or something. I felt the room start to spin and watched weakly as my face met the floor.

**Sam's POV**

I watched from afar as Emily walked around the house, trying to figure out what to make Bella as an 'I'm sorry' gift. I knew Bella already to forgive her, but it was kind of funny watching her act like she didn't. Bella's mind wasn't on the petty shit that Emily said and had no intention of returning to high school; or so she had said. I laughed at that one.

Emily looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "Just what's so funny?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Nothing at-" I started to say and felt my heart pinch like it was in a vice grip. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't catch my breath. Something happened and I don't know what. I tried to stand up, but felt my body give way and watched as the floor rose up to kiss me in the face.

**Maria's POV**

Quil and I were getting ready to head to the diner when I felt my body drain its energy. _What the hell?_ I thought as I shook my head; I really shouldn't have done that, the resulting head rush and weakness were signs of something bad.

I knew that if I felt like this so did Bella and Sam. We were the three, the three points; the three special ones. I knew something bad was about to happen, but I also knew that it would have to be the boys and Leah that would have to face it. The boys' bodies were gearing up to take our energy and it was getting harder everyday to stay awake as it was. I knew Bella and Sam felt like this for a fact.

Quil turned to me and a look of concern etched across his sculpted face; no doubt that the color had drained from my face as I leaned sideways to support my frame against the mahogany dresser. I turned to see not only Quil, but Paul carrying an unconscious Bella. His worried eyes and fierce love was all I needed to see, he knew. I looked up to Quil and smiled weakly. Getting out the only part I could I told him I loved him. Dramatic, I know, but if this keeps up, I may never get the chance to say it again.

**Paul's POV**

The moment I heard the thud of a body in the living room I shot out of our room and toward the kitchen. There lying lifeless on the floor was my Bella, my sweet Bella. I felt my heart constrict and almost let out a pained cry, but saw that she was still breathing. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I pulled her body to me and held her there as I sat on the floor, the tears prominent features on my face.

"Bells? Bella, baby, come on now. Don't you dare do this to me." I said as I looked down at the slumbering angel in my arms. I could tell she was weak by the way her breathing had became labored. That was when my cell started to ring. I gently laid her on the floor and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Paul! Something's wrong with Sam. I don't know what happened. He was fine and then all of a sudden he grabbed his chest and started to wheeze. He acted like he couldn't breathe, and then he fell over; his face hit the floor hard and I can't pick him up." Emily cried into the receiver.

That was when it hit me. The dream I had about a month before Bella and Maria showed back up. The bodies outside of La Push and the giant silver wolf that wasn't me, but looked like me. It told me of a time of retribution for those we love. The three strongest will lie down as the rest prove their worth to the tribe. That means that The Great Wolf has spoken.

"Emily, I'll call Embry and Jake and have them help get him into bed." I said calmly as I hung up and dialed both of them. Notifying Jake that Nicole needed to come to my house, to which he agreed thankfully.

"Bell's I'm gonna take you to bed, baby. You need your rest and if what I think is goin on; then I'll see you in a couple of days, sweetheart." I said as I carried her back toward our room. I walked by Maria and Quil's room to see Quil looking freaked out and Maria smiling weakly at him. She was holding onto the dresser tightly, her knuckles already an ashen color, I looked to her face. She looked in my eyes and understanding shown in hers, she knows. I never really got to say a word, because before she passed out she told Quil she loved him.

Dramatic much?

Quil picked her up and I motioned for him to follow me. Now I just need to get Sam over here. They'd wake up faster if they were lying side by side.

**? POV**

I felt the shift in power rise over me and the feeling of hopelessness, helplessness, and fear swirled around me. Only of the mate's knew what was to come, but didn't know how to prevent it. In time they will all see that no matter what they thought, I am the only one with the authority to bring about the end of this new war.

Victoria will rue the day she tried to steal a child's life. Nicole may be only eighteen, but she is still a child and as such is under my protection. The Cullen's on the other hand need a lesson in humanity. They want to act human; I'm going to show them how they need to be.

It is almost time for me to rise to the surface and the moment I do, changes will be made. This time I will make sure they are dead once and for all.

**I am soooo sorry for this really late update. But I figured it would do you some good to wait. Nah, just been busy my life is trying to kill me. Lol. Anyways here you are and I hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Paul's POV**

I waited and waited…it's been four days. Four fucking days of agony. The moment we laid Sam in the bed with Ria and Bella, they unconsciously huddled together. I turned from the doorway to head back into the living room. The packs been on edge since they fell.

"Any change?" Nic asked as I looked up to her.

"No." I said solemnly. The only ones who knew anything about the help needed were lying in that bed.

Nic nodded and took off to the kitchen to start dinner. I saw Quil sitting tensely in the corner of the room. Making my way over to him, I flop down on the couch beside him. "How ya holdin' up?"

Quil's shoulders slumped in despair as they silently shook from him trying to keep in his sobs. "I don't know what to do. I can't lose her, Paul. She's my world. She's all I ever wanted. Paul what are we gonna do?"

I patted his back softly as I heard my front door bang the wall loudly, in the process making us all jump in surprise. There stood Jacob Black in his new glory. He had changed overnight. His frame of 6'4 had jumped to that of a 6'7 grown man in his late twenties.

"Michelle Phieffer in hot pants!" Embry exclaimed, essentially breaking the pent up tension and a few chuckles were heard.

"Jake? What the fuck happened to you?" Jared asked looking over from the sofa against the wall. Jared came over, but Kim was nowhere in sight. After the shit that went down at Sam's that day, no one dared to go against Maria and say anything. When we patrolled he showed me what was said and what happened. I smiled at that. Ria was one of the toughest women I had ever fucking known. She could single handedly put the fear of God into you and still have a genuine smile on her face.

I felt myself getting pulled into a flashback of the last time Ria got pissed off at Sam.

**Two ½ yrs ago.**

_I smiled to myself as we played poker on the front porch of mine and Bella's home. _

"_Royal Flush! Read 'em and weep boys!" Bella yelled out throwing down her cards. I looked them over and sure as shit…there stood the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and Ten of spades. Fuck! That sucked._

"_Cheater!" Sam yelled out laughing._

"_I did not!" Bella huffed as I sat back moving my hands behind my head smirking._

"_Sam, shut up!" Ria said a sounding annoyed._

"_Ria, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Sam asked poking Ria in her cheek with one finger._

"_Get your motherfucking finger out of my face, Samuel Uley!" Ria said as her eyes were starting to glow._

"_Ria? What the fuck is going on with your eyes?" Sam asked as Bella and I looked over at her._

"_What the fuck, Ria!? Calm the fuck down!" Bella said slapping her in the back of the head._

_Ria turned her eyes on glaring at Bella. I stood up and pushed Bella behind me. "Ria, Chill." I said placating her._

"_Paul Lahote, don't you dare fucking placate me like I'm a fucking child!" Ria roared as Sam came to stand beside her._

_Sam placed his hands on her sides rubbing slowly, but she reared back and punched him straight in the gut and kept wailing on him. As soon as she got finished she started crying and holding him close. Bella rushed from behind me and called an ambulance. It took him a week to heal and he was a wolf already. Damn._

I snapped from the flashback and sighed. Jacob assumed his role. That's what was needed. They had to force his hand. Now we just had to get Nic to step up. That was gonna be the hard part. I mean she is already partially den mother around here, but she need to take Emily's place completely.

**Maria's POV**

I was sitting on a beach with Bells and Sam drinking some kind of fruity drink. We'd been lost in our own mind for about four days.

"How long are we gonna be here? I'm ready to get out of here. I think I might be going stir crazy." Sam huffed frustrated as he imagined himself a bottle of beer. I chuckled.

"Not sure, hun. All I know is that we had to do this. Even if it was subconsciously, Jacob had to step up and the only for him to have that confidence and push was if you were out of commission. Where the hell did Bells go?" I asked at the end when I noticed she'd disappeared.

"over by the looking glass again. Checking on Paul most likely." Sam blew out a breath and hoisted himself up, then turned to me and held out a hand. "Let's go see how they are all holding up."

We made our way back up the beach watching our footsteps disappear in the sand as if it were never touched. I'll never get used to seeing that. Bella sure did a great job on creating this place. The moment we made it to the looking glass Bella was smiling sadly. The tears in her eyes made me want to know what was going on. Sam and I joined her and she lightly touched the surface to widen the view. Everyone of the pack was there. Some were looking sad and others were confused. Jared was sitting in the big green chair as Emily took up the rocking chair. Quil and Paul were sitting on the Sofa as Embry was daudling in the kitchen listening to everything Nic told him to do. Collin, Brady, Leah and Seth were sitting on the floor spacing out. The moment Jacob busted through the door like the DEA on a raid, making everyone jump in the process, Embry made them laugh with a comment.

"Looks like it's time to head back. He stepped up." Bella said almost sadly. We had shown Sam what we had seen and he cried like we did. It was hard, but we all came to the conclusion that we will fight to keep them alive and unharmed. It will not be as we saw, or we will die trying. A promise between the special three, through a bond untouched by others, and never shall another trio share our true selves.

I nodded and Sam nodded in agreement. Bella smiled and took a deep breath. "Prepare to feel weak." She said as she cupped the water and drank. We did the same and I felt myself spiraling back into my body. I'll never get used to that either.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to see Sam and Bella open theirs. We sat up and started laughing. We looked horrible. The moment we laughed we heard feet running down the hall. Sam stood up on wobbly legs and then sat back down shaking his head.

"Got up too fast." He said raspily.

The door opened and in came Quil, Emily and Paul. Quil picked me up and nuzzled my neck. I smiled to myself and sighed. It was good to be back in his arms.

"I've missed you." He whispered and I nodded.

"I've missed you, Bells. I love you and don't you ever do that shit to me again." Paul commanded as he picked her up and held her close to him. She nodded and swallowed back her tears.

"Sam, Don't ever scared me like that, please. I couldn't handle it." Emily said crying as she sat down beside him and hung onto him.

"I promise." He rasped out.

I looked over and saw everyone else standing there.

"Maybe we'll just go. You all need time. We'll be back by tomorrow." Jacob said as he turned and everyone followed him out.

"Nic!" Bella yelled out.

**Just a quick update for you all. Love, Peace and Frybread Grease!**


	12. Chapter 12

**? POV**

Walking down the streets I could sense the ominous feeling that surrounded this town. You could literally taste the carnage that was on the horizon of this small town. If you ever paid attention to the person walking next to you, you would notice me, but seeing as most of them never even looked my way I was safe for the most part. Then I saw her, the one girl that would be able to help me. She is the one I have been seeking, but had to wait for her change to happen.

"Excuse me." I said as I 'accidentally' bumped into her.

She looked up at me and that's when our eyes met. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She said as she just stared at me. I smiled and nodded.

"It's fine, no harm done." I said as she blushed.

"Did you ever have that feeling that you know someone from somewhere?" She asked and I smiled, she was very observant. "What's your name?"

Ah, the million dollar question. "My name is Elijah. Elijah Black. Distant cousin to Billy Black. What's yours?"

"Leah, Leah Clearwater." She said smiling shyly.

"Are you hungry?"I asked looking her over.

"Yeah, you want to go to the diner. It's just a little ways over that way." She said point behind her.

I walked beside her getting to know her a bit. So her father just passed. It was coming true.

As we came up to the diner a boy came running up. "Leah, Bella said it's time to eat. The cookout's just waiting on you."

"Alright Collin." She said as the boy took off the other way. "Would you like to go eat with me and my brothers and sisters?"

"Sure." I replied as she took my hand and we headed toward a dirt road.

We walked in relative silence as we made our way up the dirt path. Emerging before us was a good family sized home. It was nice and looked comfortable. "This is my brother Paul's house. He and my brother Quil live here with their girlfriends."

Just as she said that six huge men came running out the door.

"Yo Lee, who's the dude?" The tallest one asked.

"Jake this is Elijah." She said introducing me.

"Eli?" Came a familiar voice.

"Bella?" I asked looking over to the door. There she stood, the one person I had missed for so long. "Is it really you?"

She took off in a run and jumped into my arms and I nuzzled her cheek. "Ah, Bells, it's been so fucking long. How have you been?" My voice sounded relieved to my own ears.

"I've been better. Eli where the hell have you been? Billy's gonna shit bricks when he sees you." She said and I laughed hugging her tighter.

"Yeah, I have that feeling." I said laughing.

"How do you two know each other?" One of the native men huffed.

"Are you all daft? He's my cousin; Billy's too. This is Elijah Black." Bella said as I set her back on her feet.

"Your Cousin?!" Everyone, bar Leah, exclaimed.

"Yes, cousin. His father, My uncle Ray, and my dad were twin brothers. Both were just like Billy, grandsons of Ephraim Black.

"You learn something new every day." One of the men said standing beside a scarred young woman.

"Sorry Sam, Ria, Paul. I couldn't say anything. No one knew of him, but Billy and Old Quil. I couldn't very well betray his confidence, now could I?" She said as two men and a woman bowed their heads nodding.

"This is just gonna take a lot to get used to." The one I figured was Paul said.

Bella never said a word, because I asked her not to. She and she alone held my secret. The one secret that was my reason for returning to my homeland. My reasoning and secrets were not just my own, but that of what resided inside of me. In my spirit, merged as one, was the spirit of the Great Wolf. I am he, who would be Pack leader and True Alpha. Jacob Black stood up and took over when needed and that was a true difficulty for him, but it was not he who was needed in this time. I promised my mother and father, my Uncle and Aunt, along with my Cousin that I would take this time to rid the world of the most sadistic enemies we have. I come home to find out that two of the Cullen clan have now trespassed against the initial treaty that Ephraim Black. I will do what my weak great grandfather could not. I will not have compassion when it comes to these leeches. I may be sadistic and enjoy the pain of the leeches deaths, but in my heart I know that what I am doing is right, regardless of what anyone else thinks.

I felt a small hand rest on my arm and I looked down to see Bells giving me a look that said 'I understand'. Out of anyone, she would be the one to understand. After all she's been through, it's she who needs the most comfort; unfortunately she will hesitate to snatch her happiness and that hesitation, that one small moment will be the choice of life and death.

"We need to have a true meeting." Bella said as everyone looked over to her. "Things are changing."

Everyone looked to her and I felt her drawing energy from me, energy that I gladly gave to her. I forced my energy out and watched as it mingled with hers and strengthening the bond between kin. I heard a gasp and looked to the one that, I assumed, was Maria. She was staring in awe of our Aura's. She looked up to me and I knew she knew at that moment. I watched as she fell to the ground in a submissive pose and bared her neck to me. My spirit self smile, as did my physical presence.

The two tone voice sounded loud as Bella's eyes opened to the sheer white of the trance. "Elijah, we come to you in a state of emergency. The abrupt visit you have done has decided the outcome of the fight. Victory, but even with victory some may still perish. Rising to your position in the pack is what needs to be done. Take your place and lead your family to happiness."

Bella fell back as the trance quit. I caught her and nuzzled her cheek. "Bells, you do too much." I whispered as I heard a slight growl and whimper. I looked over to see that the men and Leah had all gone wolf. The silver wolf was Paul, the reddish brown one was Jacob, the black wolf was Sam and the last one chocolate colored one was Quil.

"Stand down now!" I ordered as they all sat back on their haunches. I felt the power shifting in the air as they all stared at me. I am and will always be Alpha of the La Push pack. My wolf rustled underneath my skin. He was itching to get out.

**Jasper's POV**

I never expected to see her again, but I will never forget her feistiness. That stupid bitch ruined everything. She 'tattled' to daddy dearest and my wife divorced me. Edward and I have now gone rogue. I will get her if it is the last thing I do. Edward will have Nic's blood. I know how hard it is to resist your singer and her being his, he will drain her and I will welcome him into my family; since seeing as my brother and sister are permanently gone.

We shall see, little girl, we shall see who it is that will win this fight.

**Another quick update. Here you go ladies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Paul's POV**

Her cousin? Her cousin? Why would she not tell me? Or Sam? Or Ria, for that matter? This was so damn confusing that it fucked with my senses. Not only is he her cousin, but also our damn fucking Alpha? First Sam forces Jake to take the position now this dude just waltzes on in here and fucking takes over so damn quickly?

"Bella?" I asked looking down at her form. I had phased back and looked at my life in this man's arms. She was my reason for living and she's been so drained these last days while she's been gearing up for this war.

He looked over at me and nodded. I walked slowly up to her and pulled her into my arms and carried her on into the house. My heart was aching for the fact that I and my brothers were draining this woman of her energy, as well as Ria and Sam too. Sam looked more and more like a frailer version of himself these last few days. Ria was being supported by Quil as they made their way in to the house behind us. I walked her to our room and laid her down on the bed. I walked over to the closet and pulled out some shorts. Making my way back over to her I sat on the bed and pulled them on.

"Baby, you're doing too much." I whispered as she smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine." She said breathlessly.

"Don't talk baby. Just lay there and gather your strength." I said as she nodded and rolled onto her side. I felt a presence then and looked up to see Elijah.

"She'll be fine." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Though I'm not sure what she's seen…but she seems to draw some comfort in having this house full of the people she loves."

"Yeah, she's always been like that." I said as she sighed. I nodded to the living room and he nodded. I touched her shoulder and squeezed it lightly before giving her forehead a kiss. We made our way into the living room and the air was tense.

"What now?" Jake asked looking to Elijah.

"Now, we wait. Two of the Cullen's have gone rogue. Maria, Bella was supposed to tell you that." He said as we all tensed up. "She seems to have kept that tidbit to herself."

"So it would seem, but why?" Ria asked as I wondered that as well.

"She has her reasons." He said cryptically.

"I'm sure she does, but we need for one more piece of the puzzled to pull together if the vision you three seen was to not come true." Elijah said and we all looked to him. "Nicole, you are the imprint of Jacob Black. It was set in stone the moment your soul entered this earth. You just have not admitted your feelings for him as you should have. The moment you do, things will change the future."

We all sat stunned. Nicole looked to Jake and he smiled. She got up and ran to him and started to silently cry. I smiled for them. All I want is for Bella to be okay and I'll die happy.

"This changes things." Ria said looking over to Sam, who nodded. Cryptic much?

"Ria come here." He said as she gathered her strength and made her way to Elijah. "You too, Sam."

Sam got up and wobbled slightly over to Elijah's side. Elijah joined hands with them both and a white light shot up. All three started to speak at the same time.

_The outcome of the battle will still be victory, but what was shown to Bella will not be as she saw. The strength of the three is still needed. There will be a change in the pace now that the young blonde Cullen is out for Bella's blood, but the blood of Nicole Swan is still longed for by Edward Cullen. Destroy them before the battle is over and you will ensure that what was seen will not be._

The three of them broke apart as Ria and Sam collapsed to the floor. Quil and I jumped up and placed them on the couch. I looked over to see Elijah looking winded. He was panting hard. I smelled blood and saw that a bloody cut was now on his neck. I looked closer and the sight was truly horrifying. It was the pack tattoo that was carved on his neck. He shook his head and stood up looking stoic. "That's all for today. The three need rest and the warmth of their mates. Go rest all of you then we'll call the Cullen's tomorrow." He said as he held his hand out for Leah to take. She took it and walked out with him.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is all my fault." Nic whispered.

"No it's not, Nic." I said getting up and pulling her into a hug. "It's the Cullen's fault. If they hadn't started this human play thing, none of this would have happened. It's not your fault and we'll protect you."

"Thank you Paul." She whispered as she moved quickly to the kitchen, Jacob right behind her.

"Thanks man." Jake said lowly. I just nodded.

I told Emily that she and Sam can stay here for the night, because I knew he wouldn't leave Ria or Bella. Quil took Ria to their room as I took off to lay down with Bella.

She moved back toward me and sighed. "I love you, Paul." She said and I smiled as I kissed her hair.

"I love you too, baby." I said and fell asleep.

**Here you go ladies I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Pov**

Many things happen within a small time frame and if you're not carefully watching, you'd miss it. My energy is draining more and more by each day. Sammy and Ria have more strength than I do at the moment, but soon it'll be too much for them to stay wake.

Elijah's soul is the original wolf spirit. The very same that blessed our ancestor, Taha Aki. I can hear the muffled conversation and see the scratchy vision Elijah, Sammy and Ria had.

Jasper and Edward are on the move and I can see their decisions clear as day. The other Cullen's have decided to fight with us. This Victoria seems to be hell bent on getting to Nic and Jasper wants my blood on his hands.

We all have our reasons, but I'm barely clinging to life. I can hear my heartbeat slow even more every day. I can feel my body calling for the oxygen in my blood. I'm too weak to move. Too weak to speak. I feel so helpless and all I want is to be able to fight with my mate. I wait and wait. I feel his agitation and hopelessness, yet he stands strong with a hope in his heart. A hope that may never come. To face these ruthless vampires is suicidal at best, but this pack of misfit protectors are determined to do it. Their will and strength rival the packs that have come before them. Elijah's soul is old and has seen and fought many battles, but with this last stand he knows what's to happen.

I doubted my visions and tossed them aside. But no more! No more will I keep them to myself. If I can ever move or speak again. I will be the shaman I was taught to be. The healer, that Sarah raised me to be. I will make her and my parents proud. I am Isabella Black, for Christ's sake, direct descendent to Ephraim Black and Taha Aki! I will fight to stay alive!

**Paul's POV**

It's been two days since the vision and I've felt so damn helpless. We were conversing in the house as Bella slipped further and further from my grasp. I felt the spike of determination so strongly it brought me to my feet. I stood still letting my beloved Bella's emotions run their course through my system. Everyone had turned to look at me. I smiled softly as I felt her love run through me. My mate was not giving up and neither would I! Dammit! I will not give up so easily and let these leeches win this fight. I got her back and I will not fucking lose her.

"What's up, man?" Jake asked as I shook my head.

"Bella." I said as sob lodged itself in my throat. "She's not giving up."

Elijah smiled softly. "It would be unlike her to just throw the towel in now."

"I feel her determination." I said to the room.

"You feel her struggle as well. She is weak." Elijah stated.

"She is, but she fights to keep control. She will be fine." Sam said rasipily. His muscle mass had decreased significantly. His face was hollow, nothing but a mere shadow of his former self. He looked like a walking skeleton.

"She, as well as we, sends you energy, but you must not use more than you should right now. Should you over exert yourselves we'll be weakened even more." Ria said quietly. She, too, was a shell of her former self.

"How long have you four known?" Quil asked quietly as he supported her on the chair.

"Since I was sixteen. Sammy was fifteen and Bells was seventeen." Maria said looking over to him and smiling weakly.

Physically each of us were in top fighting condition. Emotionally, though, we were all drained.

"We need a change of pace and this is something to lift our spirits." Embry said looking to everyone. I nodded as he brought out his hand drum and Elijah, Jared, Jacob and Quil smiled.

"Hey-a way-ya-o, Why don't you come, why don't you stay, I wouldn't mind to see that smile ever-yday. Hey-a what do you sa-ay. Don't worry, I don't bite, I won't put up a fuss or a fight. Ay-yay what do you say? You can be my ba-abe." Quil and Jared shared the first verse

"Wey-ayay hey-yhoh. Why don't you come, why don't you stay, I wouldn't mind to see that smile ever-yday. Hey-a what do you sa-ay. Don't worry, I don't bite, I won't put up a fuss or a fight. Ay-yay what do you say? You can be my ba-abe." Elijah and I sang the next verse.

Everyone smiling and nodding to the drumming and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. This was one of those times that our healing came from within and we welcomed it whole-heartedly.

There was a knock at the door and Embry moved to answer it. As he opened the door a woman in white blurred pasted us and toward mine and Bella's room. I shot off to see a woman in nurse scrubs hooking up an I.V. to Bella's arm. She didn't even acknowledge me. Her features were of Asian descent.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I came as soon as I got your message. I should have been here sooner. Akira and the others were right behind me." The woman said in a thick Asian accent. "I'm so sorry we were late, Bells."

It was at that moment I heard too many feet pounding on the earth in front of my house. "Who's here?" I heard Seth ask.

"I don't know who they are." Elijah said sounding oddly uncomfortable.

"They are my pack." The woman said as my head turned to see her looking up at me. "We were the pack in Japan that Bella had been staying with."

"Thank you for looking after her." I said as she nodded.

"It was the right thing to do. She wormed her way into all of our hearts." She said smiling down at Bells.

"She has a way with people." I said as we watched the color come back to her cheeks. Instead of the pale white color, she was starting to look alive now.

"I meant to come earlier, but could not get enough money to get my expenses up. The others were waiting on me, otherwise we'd have been here when she first fell." She explained as I nodded.

"My name is Paul Lahote." I said as she shook my outstretched hand.

"Kazumi Ichitaya." She said smiling. "I can see why she was in a rush to get home now."

I chuckled lowly. "Guys let them in." I said as the commotion quieted and I heard feet move into my house and back to where we were.

The moment the feet made their way to the doorway I looked up to see six men standing there looking worse for the wear.

"Oh shit. Bells, we're so sorry." The first man said. He turned to me and introduced himself. "My name is Akira Nakamaru. I am Alpha of the Japanese pack."

"Paul Lahote, Bella is my mate." I said as he smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you." He said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied as I shook his hand.

"This is Kazuya Ichinomiya." Akira said pointing to one of the men who had on a black shirt and piercings all over his face. The man just nodded. "Keita Sunono." Keita had on a white shirt and his hair was in a mohawk, but the Mohawk was green. "Yuri Takahashi, Tatsuya Ichi and Eri Yukato." The last three waved at the introduction.

"We weren't sure the reception we were going to get, so we sent in Kazumi. She is Kazuya's younger sister and one of the closest to Bella."Akira said and I reassured him it was fine.

"It's alright, it was just a bit of a rush to see a blur run past to our bedroom. I was awfully curious and I was glad she was here to help." I admitted.

"That song you all were singing earlier? It was one from your people?" Kazuya asked and I nodded.

"It's just a round dance song. Songs we make up and play with. A lot of Natives around here know it. We have so many from different tribes that it's hard to actually keep a record." I laughed as they all opened their eyes wide.

"Wow. I've never been out of Japan before. I was so curious to see if you all still lived in teepees." He admitted sheepishly. It wasn't as if I didn't hear this on a regular basis from the tourists that pass through.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or something." He said quickly when I didn't say anything.

"No, it's okay I was just thinking. We only have ceremonies and only certain ceremonies held in a teepee that has been passed down in families." I said and they nodded.

"We have certain ceremonies where we sing as well. We're not too different." Akira said turning our attention back to Kazumi, who was holding some kind of incense over my Bella and fanning it over her.

"We have something like that too." I said and they all looked to me. I then hit myself on the forehead. "Quil go get your Grandfather and the sage. We forgot to smudge her."

"Smudge?" Akira asked.

"It's blessed sage from our medicine man. He is our healer." I said and Akira nodded.

"It's good to have the best spiritual person to perform the rituals." He said and I nodded.

"It is." I said as I turned back to see my beautiful Bella's coloring improving. _Please, Spirits, let this work._ I prayed as I heard Quil's truck pulling up at top speed.

**Finished…yay only four more chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Maria's POV**

I ache. I hurt. I want to go pee. I need to pee, but I can't move. Quil, bless him, has been by my side the entire time. I love him even more for that. I was so happy when he phased. I knew my forever would be there with me. We have only a few weeks left, I think. Elijah has taken over pack duties and is a great leader. He controls what needs to be controlled, but still gives them the free time they need.

"Baby, sleep. Don't think about anything, just sleep." Quil says as I nod my head slowly.

I finally feel my body nodding off to sleep. An hour later I felt my strength come back to the point I arched my back off of the bed letting out a loud yell.

**Sam's POV**

With Ria so weak and Bells too, my body has weakened even more. I could hear my groans at the fact that I looked like fuckin' Skeletor now. I can't believe my muscle mass was down so bad. I mean I knew it was going to happen…I just didn't prepare myself harder for it. I decided to take a nap on the couch because let's face it…I've got the stamina of an eighty year old man right now.

I was sleeping as peaceful as I could when I felt something within me. I didn't know what happened, but the fact that I fell on the floor was what jolted my eyes open. I saw everyone staring at me and I let out a yell making my back arch off of the carpeted floor. I was vaguely aware of Ria and Bells yelling at the same time.

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming that I heard Akira's voice. Wait, that wasn't a dream Akira and the others are here. I smell sage and incense. Rituals. I missed the smells of those herbs. I felt better than before and I could feel my strength returning little by little every day. I still ached from the weakness of my body, but I did feel better. Jasper is trying to break through the lines. I knew this. I opened my eyes to see Kazumi and Paul sitting beside me talking and laughing quietly. Probably about me.

"Water." I rasped out. My mouth was so damn dry.

"Bella?" They both asked turning to me. I looked at them and let out a sigh.

"Oh shit, babe. I'll get it hold on." Paul said scrambling out of the room.

"We missed those pretty eyes of yours, Bells." Kazumi said smiling and smiled.

"I missed yours too." I said as she moved her face til it was only about five inches away from mine.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "This is gonna hurt."

**Paul's POV**

I walked back to the room as quickly as I could without spilling the water. The moment I made it to the room I heard a moan. My eyes shot to the bed and there was Kazumi leaning over my girl. Her face was only a few inches from Bella's. Kazumi asked if she was ready and I saw Bella nod. Ready for what?

"This is gonna hurt." Kazumi said and I stared at them.

Kazumi opened her mouth and Bella did hers. I watched as a fog looking wave moved from Kazumi's mouth to Bella's. Bells inhaled deeply before She let out a loud scream and her back arched up off of the ground. She sat up quickly and looked at Kazumi. Her eyes were wide and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Kazu. Thank you." She said as Kazumi smiled sadly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest now." Kazumi said as she crawled into the bed and cuddled with my mate. I wanted to pout.

"The bed's big enough Paul. Come lay with me too." Bella said smiling to me. I don't know what the hell just happened, but I won't question it.

**Jasper's POV** (Haven't heard from him in a while)

Two weeks…that's my deadline. Those fuckers are dead. That dumbass pack of wolves are fuckin' dead. I will kill each of those fuckers with my bare fucking hands. That bitch is going to die for killing my second and third. I will kill her slowly until there is nothing left.

The fact that I had to team up with this fuckin' bitch was something entirely new. She was trying to order me around. I don't fucking think so.

"Jazz. We've got a problem." Ed said as I turned to him.

"What's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Victoria's thinking about turning on us after the fight. When we win, she thinks that she can take us out and then destroy everyone in the town. Now personally I don't care, but I will not let Nicole be killed. She is my mate. I will have her." Ed said and I felt his determination.

Hmm…maybe I'll take her out now…but then again…I'm sure an accident could happen in the heat of battle. Edward looked at me and smiled. "I think you may be right. Accidents do tend to happen all the time."

"Let's go eat. I'm thirsty." I said and he nodded.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am worried. My sons have gone Awol and I feel that we are going to meet them in battle.

"They keep changing their minds. I can't get a read on them." Alice said shaking her head sadly. "How could I have not seen this coming?"

"He has been playing you. He's been playing all of us. I can't really-I don't want to believe that, but that fact of the matter is that he's turned back into who he was in the Southern Wars. He has no morals or feelings, ironic when you think of his gift." Rosalie said holding on to her sister.

"I'm tire of this! I thought he loved me, but apparently he didn't." Alice said quietly. "I'm gonna go be by myself for right now."

Alice got up and left. Esme, Emmett and Rose looked to me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "This is the worst thing I could think of."

"I hope I get to be the one to kill them both." Emmett growled as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"I'm right there with him. For Jasper to play us and for Edward to betray us? That's bullshit Carlisle and you fucking know it." Rosalie said as she turned and followed after her husband.

"Carlisle." Esme said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I nodded and held her. "I know, my darling, I know." I said as I rocked her.

**Chap…done…yay…three more chapters. Battle anyone?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

I felt better than ever. All I needed was that one jolt from Kazumi, who's been up and around. Ria and Sam's been up and moving as well. Sam's gaining his weight back and so are Ria and I. I'm glad my happy go lucky pack is up and around. I've spoken to Eli about what I was seein while in my mini-coma. He's seen it all too. I didn't know how to break it to the rest of the pack. I will soon though. After I have my meeting with Billy. I'm missing my cousin something awful.

I made my way to Billy's without Paul or any of the pack knowing. I needed this time to myself and Billy. This was something that had to be done in private.

"Knock knock." I called out as I opened the front door.

I heard Billy cough and I took off into the house. "Just wait in the living room." I heard him call out.

"Okay." I called back, only to hear him chuckle.

Soon the sound of his wheels squeaked down the hall until they came to a stop beside the chair I was sitting in. I turned to see the bright smile of my cousin. "Billy, I'm glad I can catch you at home." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you're out of bed and walking around, Bells." He said and I nodded.

"I know. So have you spoken to Elijah?" I asked and he nodded.

"He's told me of the outcome you've seen. And your determination to make sure it doesn't come true. You know as well as I do…your visions always come true. It may have been a glimpse of something before something happened or it could have been the true outcome. This is why we've told you countless times that you can't go deep into them. You'll end up seeing something that wasn't meant to be seen." Billy stressed and I nodded.

"I know, but I feel as if I'm missing something. I just can't put my finger on it. I don't know if Eli knows something or what." I told him of my concerns and I watched as he listened.

**Emmett's POV**

This ends now. It ends here and now. I will not let Nic be under his control any longer. Jasper and Edward have gone off their rocker. This will end now. I will kill them both. But first I need to make a call.

"Hello?" Came a very familiar voice.

"Alec. You're needed. Along with your sister. Jasper and Edward have left our family and joined with a crazy vampire that is making a newborn army. I am thinking the Volturi are needed here." I said and I heard a chuckle.

"So you have work for us, Emmett?" Alec asked and I smirked.

"Yes, if you're willing to throw down with me." I said and I heard murmuring in the background.

"Very well. We'll be there tonight." He said and hung up. I turned to see Rose standing there looking a bit alarmed.

"The Volturi? You're bringing in the Guard?" She asked me like I was crazy.

"Yes. Alec and Jane only. They are friends, Rose. I know what needs to be done, and if Carlisle won't do it…then I will. This will end now. I will not stand for their blatant disrespect of our laws any longer. We are part of the guard, whether they know it or not, that's their fault. I will not let them off the hook. As soon as the wolves clear out the newborns, which I will show them how to fight, I will have Alec take care of Edward, Jasper and Victoria. I will not stand for it, Rose. Carlisle has let them off the hook for far too long. Our Masters will not settle for this. You know this Rosalie." I said and she nodded. We turned back to head back to the house. I pulled out my necklace with the Volturi crest on it. Rosalie pulled out hers and moved to a tree that held our cloaks. This is going to be fun.

They think I am just a goofy guy with no real sense of reality? Think again.

We walked into the house and I heard gasps from Carlisle, Esme and Alice. "What are you guys wearing?" Esme asked looking at us in horror.

"We are wearing our cloaks our Masters granted us when we joined the Volturi Guard; now if you would be so kind and leave the area. We really wouldn't want you to get caught in the crossfire. What is going to happen here is something that you all needn't be involved in. We will clean it up and make sure everything is the way it's supposed to be." I said and they all nodded slowly.

"This can't be happening…How did I not know that you two were part of the guard?" Carlisle asked. "You two drink from animals…how did they let you do that?"

"We were undercover. After you turned me do you remember that time I took off?" Rose asked Carlisle and he nodded. "I ended up in Volterra. I didn't think much of it until I met with Aro. He, Marcus and Caius decided that I would be a great asset to them. So I joined. Then after you changed Emmett we took off to Volterra. I decided that if I was in the Guard, My mate was going to be in the Guard. It happened. Now you need to heed my Mate's warning. We really don't want you to get caught in this. It would be best if you all left. We will fix this."

**Billy's POV**

"I know you think you know why I'm here, Billy." Paul said as I nodded.

"Paul, I can't tell you anything. She'll tell you when she's ready. I can't do that." I said as he ran a hand through his hair roughly.

"I don't know what to do. She talks to Elijah all the time, Sam and Ria know what's going on, but I am her mate. She is my equal. Yet she can't tell me anything?" He asked and I could feel his pain.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Paul. You're gonna just have to let it go for right now. Get ready for this battle. You all have to be ready. Go home and spend time with her, Paul." I told him and he nodded slowly.

"Thanks anyway Billy." He said as he took off.

Damn it! How is this going to work out?

**Two more chaps yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Paul's POV**

I wasn't sure how to comprehend how I was supposed to feel about this. I mean I understood, but still. It was hard to know that my girl was dealing with some shit that even I couldn't help her with. I was glad she was up and around, but the fact that she was willingly keeping things from me, bugged me. I watched as all the small animals ran and scurried to get out of my way as I made my way toward the treaty line.

"Hey Wolf." A deep voice called out from my left. I looked over toward the trees to see the blonde bitch and the big lug walking to the invisible line. I just looked at them and cocked my head.

"We need to talk. Now. You can howl for your friends or you can just turn back now." He said looking quite nonchalant about this situation. I eyed him and then turned to look at the girl. She looked bored.

"Hurry now. We have things to discuss." He said and I made a spit decision. I phased back and stood up straight.

"What is it we 'need to discuss'?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're going to help you with this mess that the Cullen's started. Jasper is a warrior and knows how to fight. You know we always wondered what happened to his hand. We just thought he lost it in a vampire fight. Anyway, back to the reason were here. Our family, the Vampire royalty are going to be coming to help. I've already explained that your family and your tribe are off limits. They have been breaking laws left and right. So it has come to the attention of our masters that we are needed to do our jobs. So we will work with you all." The big lug said as I nodded slowly. Maybe I should have just howled for Sam. I was on patrol by myself after all.

I was about to answer when Sam came walking up behind us all with Bella, Nic and Maria. I walked over to them and they all looked over to me.

"You should have howled." Sam reprimanded. He may not be my Alpha anymore, but I still think of him as such. It's hard to change so fast. We changed from one to the other so fast that my allegiance was to Sam still.

"I know. How did you all get out here so quickly?" I asked and Bells gave me a wink. Should have known.

"Nikki, we are sorry for the trouble our family caused you. After two weeks you will never see any of us again. When the time is right, we'll say our goodbyes, little sister." The blonde said looking over to Nic.

"I understand." She said and was about to head over to their side. She looked like she was going to give them a hug. I jumped up and stood in her way. "Paul, let me by."

"Sorry, Nic, but I can't do it." I looked to the leeches and the big one nodded. "With Jake not being around right now. You can't be near them. If he ever found out, it would not be just my head on a pike, but Sam, Bella and Maria's too. He may be an ass and overprotective, but he does it for a reason. I'm the same way with Bella, Sam's like that with Emily and Quil's picking it up with Maria. It's our mating instincts and you can't go against it."

She let out a small 'oh'.

"We understand, Nikki. We will tell you bye when we leave for good. The others just skipped town." He said.

"What?" Bella and Maria yelled out.

"What do you mean they left?" Sam asked looking awfully horrified.

"They had to leave. They would have slowed us down." The big one said in a matter-of-fact voice. "They're a bunch of pussies that don't know how to fight in a real vampire fight. We on the other hand have had training and lots of it."

"Well, I suppose." Bella said looking thoughtfully.

"What are you getting at, Bella?" I asked looking over at her.

"Exactly that. The Cullen's were all dead in my vision. That means that-" She started to explain, but Maria cut her off.

"Something's changed the outcome of the fight." Maria finished. But as she started again she was cut off. "That means-"

"That what you saw the other day won't be the true outcome." He said looking excited. I looked to see all three had goofy grins on their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Blondie asked as I actually nodded in agreement.

"We have to consult with Old Quil. He'll know what to do." Bella said as the others nodded in agreement.

"We need to get back." Sam said straightening up. He turned to look the big one, who just nodded. I froze as a stray thought popped into my head.

"Didn't Embry imprint on Leah?" I asked aloud as they all turned to me.

"In the hospital! I swear he said he did." Sam said slowly.

"What the hell is going on? Bells?" I asked turning to see Bella smirking.

"You should have noticed it a long time ago." Bella said cryptically. "The imprint broke the moment she laid eyes on my cousin. The spirits deemed that she was better for Eli. Embry will find the best one for him soon enough. Leah needed someone sweet at the time and this was one way for the spirits to give her an apology. It was meant to build her back up for Elijah."

What the hell?

Maria snorted and turned to Sam. "We need to get back. I have to talk with my mate's Grandfather. He's the only one that would be able to help us." She said as she started to chuckle.

"Does this not bug anyone else?" I asked as they all started back. "The whole thing?"

"Of course it does, but we'll see how this will go soon. Just calm down Paul. It will all be alright, baby. I'll make sure of it." Bella said coming to my side. "You'll see. Now we need to go."

"Sam, can you drop Nic off at the house and we'll meet you at Uncle Quil's?" Bella asked and Sam nodded. He went and phased. I picked Nic up and placed her on his back. "Make something to eat, Nic. We'll be hungry when we get back."

"You got it, Bells." Nic said as she and Sam raced off into the dark.

"You two ready?" I asked and they both nodded. "Wait, Maria, where's Quil?"

"He's gonna meet us there." She said as I nodded. I finally noticed that I was still naked and Bella was eyeing me. I smirked and shook my head. I moved away and phased. I laid down and felt both girls get situated on my back. "Let's get out of here, baby." With that being said, I took off.

**Aro's POV**

So the Cullen's ran? They created the problem and they ran? Tsk, tsk, tsk Carlisle you stupid man. I turned to my brothers and sighed, dramatically of course. "Brothers we will send Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix. They will help the wolves, and NO Caius…you can't go after them. The others will need the help that the wolves can provide…I gave my word and you know how I feel about going against my word." I said looking him over.

Caius pouted like the petulant child he is. Geez! Could I be anymore surrounded by immaturity? I swear I'm going to go crazy with all this damn childish shit. I'm trying to be diplomatic, can't he understand that?

It was time to step up my game, considering I am the head of this fuckin' coven. Yes, of course I wanted to be the 'Chief of Police' for the vampire world and have to work all the fuckin' time. On the contrary, I really didn't want this job. I just wanted to live my life with Sulpicia by my side. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

"Get them in here so I can tell the jet will be ready. Santiago, go collect them all." I don't have time for this shit. The soon this minor threat is eliminated, the soon I can get to lovin' my wife. Damn, now I'm getting hard again.

I couldn't understand why the Cullen's would run. This was there problem...but it does seem to make sense, seeing that they were a bunch of cowards in the first place. I hope Emmett kills that boy quickly. They need to come back home so I could get back to the governing the vampire world. Ugh...I honestly hated this job.

Soon enough they were all standing in front of me. "You four are taking off to help the Emmett and Rosalie with a newborn problem. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Understood?" I, basically, said. They all nodded and I dismissed them with a wave of my hand. In no time at all they left.

**Jasper's POV**

I had to get this over with. These two were workin' my last fuckin' nerve. We were going in tomorrow night. I had made up my mind. Never mind what the pixie bitch said. I will get my revenge on that bitch of a girl. I'll kill her with my own two hands and have fun while I'm doing it.

"I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea." Edward prim and proper voice goaded at my nerves.

"I don't give a right fuck what you think. If you want your precious singer than you will fucking do as I fucking say. Is that FUCKING understood?" I asked growling at the little twerp.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He sneered as he turned around to walk back to where Victoria was planning her 'invasion'. What a joke.

**Chapter 17 ended. Now all I got left is chapter 18 and I'm completely finished with it! YAY!**


End file.
